Inexplicably in Love
by Animefreak8479
Summary: Karin and Toshiro have know each other since they were kids. Follow Karin as changes start happening to her.
1. Chapter 1

Inexplicably in Love 

Chapter 1

"Karin, we're going to be late!"My best friend Toshiro yells from downstairs.

"Coming!"I yelled back as I finished putting my shoes on. I ran downstairs to see a white hared boy with teal eyes sitting on the couch using his phone.

"Toshiro!"I said as walked toward him. Toshiro looks up from his phone.

"Let's go," Toshiro says as he got up, and started walking toward the door. I followed him. We quietly left my house.

"Toshiro, did you grow taller?"I asked him. I noticed he was almost as tall as Ichi-nee.

"Who knows," Toshiro says tonelessly. I felt myself snap. I ran in front of him. He stopped walking to stare at me.

"Answer like a normal person!"I yelled as I grabbed his tie hard. He was leaning toward me now, with his face close to mine. His face was turning pale.

"I-I-I c-can't b-breath," Toshiro chokes out. I calmed down, and quickly let go off his tie.

"Why is it hard for you to speak normally? Wait, don't answer that," I said as I saw him fixing his tie. I noticed a few of his shirt buttons came loose. I blushed. I noticed him staring at me. I felt my face blush harder. Is it even possible? Can he tell?

"Wh…Is something on my face?"I asked arrogantly. Toshiro moved his hand toward my face. I felt my heart beat faster. Why? What is he going to do? Wait me Karin Kurosaki "blushing" what is wrong with me?

"You had a leaf stuck in your hair," Toshiro says as he grabbed the leaf. My heartbeat was growing faster and faster. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I started walking. I glanced at him, our eyes meet. I quickly looked away. Why do I feel nervous?

"Karin, we better start running, or we'll be late for school," Toshiro says as he grabs my hand. We start running. My heart skipped a beat. Can someone just tell me why?

I noticed I could barely feel his heartbeat through our hands, our heartbeats were synchronized. I blushed furiously. Could he feel my heartbeat?

"Karin," I heard Toshiro mumble.

"What?"I asked as I looked at…well his back.

"Forget it," He answers.

"Toshiro, what is it?" I ask. He didn't respond. "Fine, don't answer," I mumble. We reached the school a few minutes after that short conversation, and I mean short.

He let go of my hand as he walked to his shoe locker. I did the same except you know go to my own shoe locker. I switched my shoes. I looked at my hand (the one Toshiro was holding previously).I missed his warm hand. I shake my head trying to wipe that thought out. What am I thinking? Am I sick? I felt my forehead. Nothing…hmmmm….

"Are you feeling okay?"Toshiro asks out of nowhere. I turned to face him. He wore a concerned look on his face. He moved his hand toward my face.

"W-W-What a-are y-you d-doing?"I asked. Man did I have to stutter. I felt my face heat up. What is he…?

"You're not sick," Toshiro says as he connected our foreheads together (In Japan that is another way for us to tell is someone is sick).I felt my face go madly red.

"O-OF COURSE NOT, BAKA!"I yelled as I walked past him. That came out of the blue…I'm sure Toshiro would have rather had used a thermometer, than collided our foreheads together. WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

"Karin, did I do something happen to upset you?"Toshiro asked me. MAN IS HE DENSE! Wait! What did I just think about?

"N-No," I muttered. I knew he could hear me, I don't know how he does it, but he can hear your voice clearly no matter how low it may be. Sometimes I find this highly annoying. He kept looking at me for a few minutes, and after a while I decided to start walking to class to try to run away from his gaze. Of course he followed me. After a while we reached our classroom, as suspected the teacher was mad. Why did it have to be…?

"KUROSAKI! HITSUGAYA! You're late again!" our teacher Ms. Fon yelled at us. She has black short hair, and she is wearing all black. I always wondered how old she really was, because she looks about my brother's age.

My brother happens to be in college. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki; he has orange hair, brown eyes, and is considered to be a delinquent. He gets fairly good grades. He is single (surprisingly even though he has a lot of girl friends).He did have a girlfriend, (just a few weeks ago) but they broke up. They have an off, and on relationship.

"Sorry, It was my fault," I said taking the blame. Well it was my fault, since I did oversleep. I didn't honestly care if we got in trouble, or if we get after school detention. What I really cared about was not getting myself killed by . She is one of those strict teachers. Again I still don't get why or how she became a teacher, with how she treats us.

"Just sit down," said with an annoyed tone. I quickly did as I was told. From the corner of my eye I saw that Toshiro followed behind me. We didn't sit by each other, but we did sit in the same row. His seat was 5 chairs in front of me. I grabbed my notebook, and pencil bag from bag, and laid them down on my desk.

"Kurosaki, what is the answer if you multiply 34 by 68?" asks.

"The answer is 2312," I said as I moved my gaze to look outside. The sky was filled with clouds. It's going to rain soon….It felt like I had an everyday pattern. I would wake up, walk to school with Toshiro, ends up asking some question in class, gets mad at me, I walk home with Yuzu(my sister) and Toshiro, eat at home….same thing almost every day. When will my life become more interesting?

"KUROSAKI! Are you even paying attention?" yelled. I looked at her, and sighted.

"Yes," I calmly said. She glares at me.

"Really then what did I say?" asks as if she was about to win an argument.

"You asked what you get if you multiplied 50 by 30. The answer to that is 1500."I said with a smirk.

"Correct," Ms. Fon just kept glaring at me. I ignored the glares she gave me. I started doodling on my notebook. has been trying to get me in trouble. Mainly, because my brothers spends a lot of time with her cat. Though I can't call that weird, since here in Kurakura everything is weird. Though I do think it is weird that she is jealous about my brother hanging out with her cat. A note suddenly landed on my desk. I opened the note, and it said:

Karin,

Don't you find school boring? Don't you find your life uninteresting? If you agree to work with me, your life would become so interesting. You would love your life more than you have ever known. So will you agree, Karin?

A

I stared at the note. My life would become more interesting, how? Should I agree? Another note landed on my desk.

Karin,

I'll give you time to think about it,

A

I reread the first note. Who is A? How would my life, become more interesting? The bell rang, and my next teacher appeared. The rest of the day I kept thinking about what the note said.

"Karin?"I heard Toshiro say from beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to eat? You're usually the first person out the door," Toshiro says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Oh, sorry I was daydreaming. Let's go," I said as I stood up. I walked toward the door. I noticed that Toshiro, and I were the only ones in the room.

"Karin, what did that note say?"Toshiro asks from behind me. I froze as I reached to open the door.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I turn to look at him.

"Karin! Don't play dumb," Toshiro almost yells. I flinched. Toshiro has never come close to yelling at me. He is always expressionless.

"W-What does it have to do with you?"I ask. I was afraid. Toshiro is finally opening up, but not the way I want him to. I don't want him to yell at me. I'm scared to find out if his real self is good or bad.

"It could be bad news, so Karin what did that note say?"Toshiro asks more calmly.

"It's NOT any of your business," I yelled the word "not" at him.

"It is!"Toshiro yells as he slams his hands on either side of my head. I tried to back up, but I remembered the door behind me was on my way.

"How is it your business?"I asked terrified. What would he do to me? I'm scared.

"Because you're my…" Toshiro looks at me. What was he going to say? Was he finally going to admit that we are friends?

"Just give me the note" Toshiro says as I noticed his hair was covering his eyes. I wanted to touch his hair. It was as white as snow.

"Lunch is about to end, we should continue this conversation later," I said as I found the door knob, and I opened the door.

"Karin, come back! I'm not finished talking to you!" Toshiro yells as he grabs my hand. I was scared. I slapped him out of being petrified. My hand was shaking. This is the first time I have slapped him. He had a red bruise on his cheek, and his hair was covering his eyes again.

"Fine! Don't blame if something bad happens," Toshiro says as he lets go of my hand, and walks past me. What just happened? I wanted to call after him. I slowly walk to the roof. I didn't care about lunch anymore. I just wanted to sort out my mind. Why was my heart beat going crazy after Toshiro? Why were our heartbeats synchronized when we were running? Who is A? Why does Toshiro care about the note? My head was spinning with so many questions, and little answers. I yelled at the top of my lungs, then I lay down on the roof top floor; I gazed at the blue sky. Who cares? Why should I care about what the note said? Why should I agree to make my life more interesting? My life is already thrilling…

Chapter 2

I laid there for a few minutes.

"Karin, you have skipped 5 classes! Are you trying to be like Ichi-nee?"Yuzu suddenly asks as she sits beside me.

"No," I answered. I looked at the sky and tried to identify each shape. I saw a cloud that looked like a rabbit.

"Why are you ditching class then?"Yuzu pestered.

"Who knows," I answered tonelessly. I realized I said the same thing, and in the same way that Toshiro would have answered.

"Karin, you're sounding more and more like Toshiro. Maybe he is rubbing off on you," Yuzu said with a surprised tone. I flinched. All my problems came back. My head started throbbing. I stood up.

"Don't worry," I said as I walked out of there, and down the stairs. I started walking toward the shoe lockers.

"Kurosaki! Where are you going?" asked my teacher Aizen.

"Home," I stated as I grabbed my shoes, and slipped them on.

"Are you sick?" He asks worriedly. I don't answer as I put my white shoes back on my locker.

"Kurosaki!" Aizen yells. I ignore him. I heard a loud scream. My head felt like it had the hugest migraine.

"Ouch," I said as I grab my head in pain. My skull felt like it was being ripped to pieces. I hold on tighter as if it would hold my head together.

"Kurosaki?" Aizen asks from somewhere around me. I couldn't see. My vision was going blurry.

"Karin!"I heard the voice of my beloved. Beloved? What? I felt myself pass out.

I woke up to the sounds of angry voices. "What did you do to her?" I heard Toshiro yell.

"Nothing and you have no right to talk to your teacher in that tone of voice," Aizen calmly said. I opened my eyes. They weren't even in the room, and yet I could still hear them. Either A) I can hear better B) they are both yelling C)…

"Karin, you're awake," said the nurse . She is one of those nice nurses, well when you're doing what you're supposed to do. She can be terrifying if you upset her, or don't do what she wants you to do.

"Yeah," I said as I slowly sat up.

"You hit your head, when you fell," She explains. NO DUH! "And you seemed to have a medium-high temperature. You should go home, and rest." Ms. Unohana finishes explaining.

"Okay, well I'm going," I said as I slowly got up. I noticed that my indoor shoes were beside my bed. I sighted as I put them on. Toshiro and Aizen were still yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annoying," I said as I opened the door. I was greeted by the sight of Toshiro clenching his teeth as If he was debating with himself to hit Aizen or not.

"Karin, you're awake. Are you okay?" Aizen asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I slowly walked past them. No I was in no way FINE. My head was still throbbing from earlier, and I feel like I have no energy.

"Karin, I'll take you home," Toshiro says as he follows me. We have known each other since 2nd grade, he knows when I'm lying or not. He can probably even tell if you're lying if he gets to know you. You see he is pretty observant, since as you can tell he doesn't talk that much like Keigo (Ichi-nee's friend who talks a lot).

"Toshiro, go to class," I said annoyingly. With him there I felt like a weak little kid, and I'm not a KID!

"No," Toshiro simply replies. I felt sick….

"I'm fine, so go back to class," I stubbornly said. He is one of the reasons I feel sick right now. All of his actions have been bugging me, and that's why I am sick, right?

"I'm not going back to school," Toshiro stubbornly replied. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I angrily asked.

"Cause you look like you're about to throw up," Toshiro states as he looks at me.

"NO!" I suddenly yelled. Where was I going with this? When I'm sick, drugged from pain killers (dentist, when they have to take my tooth out) I never know how I'm going to act. WHAT AM I GOING AT? I noticed that Toshiro had been startled when I had suddenly yelled out.

"What? Why did you yell?" Toshiro asks worriedly. Why can I see his emotions? He never shows me his emotion….

"Why did you act like that? Why did you care about the note? It had absolutely nothing to do with you!" I yelled the last sentence out.

"Why, you ask," Toshiro creepily said. I walked in front of him. STEP AWAY!

"ANSWER M…" I was cut off by the taste of his lips on my own. I froze. WHAT! WHY DID HE JUST KISS ME!

"Karin," Toshiro says in a flirtatious voice. I felt myself blush redder than I was already (You know the fact that my face was red from being sick). WHAT! I felt my body going heavy for the second time this day as my vision went black.

_I saw a young girl dancing with her older brother._

"_Oni-Chan, Let's dance all night long," The little girl said as she led her brother to the left._

"_Sure, but do you mind if I give you a gift first?" The boy asks. The girl shakes her head. "Close your eyes," She did as she was told. She felt something rip through her skin. It hurt like a billion needles hitting you at the same time. She opened her eyes to see that her brother had stabbed her with a knife. The brother pulled the knife out of the little girl's chest, and started stabbing her… (You don't want to know how many times he did or where either)_

I woke up screaming. My head was damp from sweat. "KARIN! Are you okay?" Toshiro asks as he barges into my room. I was shaking like crazy. I felt weak from showing him how weak I was…How vulnerable I felt. I heard Toshiro walk toward me, and sat beside me. I turned to face him, and I buried my face into his chest. I suddenly started feeling the warmth of this hug. This is weird how he feels warm, when he is always so cold. I felt tears go down my face, and into his shirt.

"Karin," I heard Toshiro say as he started patting my head. It was pretty obvious he didn't know how to deal with situations like these.

"S-Shut up," I said as I hated hearing my own voice crack. I gripped his shirt…I desperately wanted that picture out of my head. I can't believe that girl's brother did that…the irony is that I also have a brother, but I trust my brother will never do what that girls did to her. After what felt like hours I stopped crying. I noticed by then that Toshiro had his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed. Why does it feel like I forgot something?

"Karin, have you calmed down?" Toshiro ask me as he lets go of my waist and looks at me. I noticed our faces were only a few inches away from…kissing. WAIT! I remembered Toshiro k-k-kissed me, when he was walking me home. I blushed. Okay now for sure I know my face is as red as a tomato. Toshiro kissed me…again. I felt my eyes go heavy. Was I going to faint? His lips are warm. I closed my eyes, and I must seem stupid not knowing that I wasn't going to faint, but actually enjoy the kiss. Toshiro pulled back, and stared at me. Before I even had the chance to speak with him he had ran off. I touched my lips. The warmth of the kiss was still there. I Iaid back down on my bed, and felt like I was in pure bliss…

Though I am stupid for thinking that moment was always going to last…

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sounds of bells. Huh? That's weird I don't live anywhere near any bells. _I saw a woman in a wedding dress walking to her soon to be husband. She reaches him to find out that he isn't her fiancé. She screams as she was shot in the head on her wedding day. _I woke up again screaming. This is weird why did I have a similar dream to the last one I had.

"KARIN! Are you okay?" My dad asks me as he runs into my room.

"Just a nightmare," I said as I got up from my bed and go into my bathroom. I heard my dad walk away. I took a quick shower. I wrapped my damp hair into a towel, after I had gotten dressed into a purple shirt, and gray shorts. I walked downstairs to be greeted by my brother, and dad arguing about some stupid thing. I noticed Yuzu was cooking dinner. I turned on the TV to the news channel. Don't ask me why I had a feeling that I should, I just felt like it.

"WE RESANTLY FOUND OUT THERE HAD BEEN TWO DEATHS 5 DAYS AGO. A YOUNG WOMAN THAT WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET MARRIED AND A LITTLE GIRL THAT HAS BEEN FOUND DEATH." The news man yelled. Why do they have to yell? "WE'LL SHOW YOU THE PICTURES OF THE TWO FEMALES" they showed the pictures. I froze. They were both the girls that I saw in my dreams… What's going on? Are they even dreams? Did I do that to them?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ka…"I walked back to my room before Yuzu could say whatever she was about to say. I locked the door behind me, and I lay down on my bed. What is going on with…me? Can I see the past? I'm so confused. I got up from my bed and went to the window. Hopefully I won't find Toshiro gazing out his window. Our houses are right beside each other, and somehow we ended up having rooms across each other. When we were little Toshiro used to sneak over to my house, whenever I was sad, or I needed him for some reason. Not like my dad cared if he sneaked in. My dad did always find out somehow, and I know because he mentions it the next day, though he never has told me he can't come into this house ever again. I guess my dad trust him. I looked out my window to see Toshiro's window covered with his curtains. That's rare…wait why do I care? I'm scared…..Toshiro I need you! I went back to my bed, and went to sleep. Or at least I tried to go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning. At one moment I thought something or someone was stroking my hair, but when I turned around there was nothing there. That dream was it really a dream? I better go find out….

The next day I went to Urahara's shop. I found out a while ago that he is very useful with anything dealing with the supernatural. It took me a mere few minutes to get to the small shop. I opened the door to be greeted by Jinta. He is this annoying guy, which for some reason can get on Toshiro's nerves.

"Oh, if it isn't orange tops sister," Jinta says with a grin. I ignored his comment.

"Is Urahara here?" I asked.

"He is sleeping," Tessai says as he suddenly appears.

"Not anymore," I heard Urahara says with a yawn. After a few seconds he stands in front of me. "So what's the pleasure of having you here Miss Karin?" Urahara asks as he starts fanning himself with a fan.

"I need to know something, can we talk in private?" I asked as I remembered it might be for the best that few people know about this for now.

"Okay, Lets go to the training area, that's the most private room we have," Urahara says as he lifts a handle that was hidden below a rug.  
"Okay," I said as Urahara opened the door that led the way down to the training area and jumped down. I was about to do the same until I noticed how deep down the fall would have been. How did Urahara survive that fall? I noticed there was a ladder, so I started climbing down. I took me a while, but I finally reached the ground.

"So what did you want to talk about with me?" Urahara got straight to the point.

"I had 2 dreams about these different girls, and they both died. I found out that it wasn't a dream when I saw the news. What's wrong with me?" I asked. He stood there for a long while.

"Did you see the dream before they died or after?" Urahara asks.

"After, because the news said this happened 5 days ago," I answered eagerly waiting for his answer.

"I think you have an ability to see a ghost's past," Urahara explains. I stared at him.

"That's impossible! I thought ghost didn't exist, actually even if they did I wouldn't believe in them," I said as I started pacing back and forth.

"If they get worse come back here," Urahara says as he ended our conversation.

"That's it no cure or riddance of them?" I asked.

"I don't know too much about this, but I do know you can never get rid of this ability. You can lessen it, but that's it." Urahara says as he hides half of his face behind his fan. I nodded as I went back toward the ladder, and started to climb up.

"Already leaving, orange top sister," Jinta mocked me. I gave him my coldest glare.

"Of course, I want to get as far away from you," I meanly said after I walked out of the door. I know he heard me, because I heard smashing sounds. I rolled my eyes. That boy can be so annoying. I am not the type to care that much, but he hits a nerve…bad nerve, actually it's the same nerve my dad hits most of the time. I walked down the streets to my house. My vision started to go blurry for a while, and then it came back. Huh?

"Karin," I heard Toshiro say from behind me. I turned around, and saw him run toward me.

"Did something happen?" I asked concerned. He stood there panting for a moment, and then he collected himself.

"No, it's just that Yuzu got worried, and told me to find you," Toshiro explains.

"Okay, how long have you been looking for me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"About 3 or 4 hours," Toshiro truthfully answered. I gaped at him.

"You searched for me for 3-4 hours! ARE YOU NUTS! IT'S FREZZING OUT HERE EARLY IN THE MORNING! You're going to get a cold," I said realizing I was yelling at him.

"No, need to be concerned I don't get a cold so easily," Toshiro says as he ruffles my hair. I felt a vain appear.

"I wasn't concerned," I arrogantly said.

"Oh, sure you weren't," Toshiro jokingly said. I stared at him. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then I heard something I have never heard from him. You think I would have heard him laugh before.

"T-Toshiro you laughed," I said gladly. I have always wanted to hear him laugh, and I'm glad I did. His laugh was so….what's the right word for it? Sweet, glamorous, no it was like music to my ears. I know that may be cliché, but that is what it sounded to me. He looked at me as if I was over exaggerating.

"What did you think I couldn't laugh," Toshiro says with a hurt tone of voice. I shake my head.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's the first time I have heard you laugh," I said as I jokingly pinched his cheek. He grab my hand as I was about to let go off his cheek.

"This won't be the last time, so you better get used to it," He says. I stared at him confused. He leaned in closer. I on normal circumstances would have broken his hand grip, and would have walked away, but something about his expression, his actions, I didn't want to break away from him…Wait do I like Tos….

"Karin," Toshiro says before he kisses me. We looked at each other for a while, before both my eyes started to drop. He wraps his hands around my waist, while I wrap mine around his neck.

"KARIN! TOSHIRO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard my brother yell from behind me. Toshiro and I quickly pulled apart to face my brother. My brother had this crazy mad look on his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two hang around each other to much!" Ichigo yells at us. I was angry. My brother is too overprotective.

"ICHI-NEE! This has nothing to do with you," I yelled his name to get his attention. He glares at me for a second.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Ichigo says as he glares at Toshiro. I walked in front of Toshiro.

"Karin, its okay nothing is going to happen," I heard Toshiro's sincere voice from behind me. I stared at my brother.

"What am I exactly getting myself into?" I asked curiously. He gaped at me.

"Ichi-nee if you can't tell me this, then you have no right to tell me what to do," I said as I grabbed Toshiro's hand. I was about to start walking, but Toshiro held me back.

"Toshiro?" I asked confused. His face was expressionless.

"He is right. It's not safe to be with me," Toshiro sharply said. I stared at him for a few minutes taking that in. He let go off my hand.

"W-WHY?" I asked. Was he leading me on…?

"I'm sorry, but it's best if we never speak to each other ever again," Toshiro coldly said. I gaped at him. I saw my vision going blurry.

"Y-YOU…."I started. I suddenly felt weak, as if he had broken my very soul into tiny pieces. It felt like I was glass being shattered. It also felt cold. My lips were suddenly on fire. His touch lingered there, and it hurt. I ran out of there, before either of them could see me…crying...I ran down streets, shops, past buildings. I ran to the lake that my mother had died in. I let myself fall on the grass, when I got there. I felt tears suddenly fall down my face.

"STUPID!" I yelled through my tears. I sobbed for who knows how long. "Mom what is going on?" I asked that one single question to no one. After a few minutes my tears stopped, and I rub the tears a way. I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home. I saw my eye sight go blurry. I didn't want to start crying again.

"Kurosaki Karin, What are you doing here?" I heard the voice of my teacher Aizen come from behind me. I blinked my tears away, and slowly turned to face him. I blinked. I was not used to seeing my teachers in a plain old t shirt, and jeans. I stared for a while. I noticed that I had stared at him for too long, and that I hadn't answered his question. I slightly blushed. I don't mean blushing because I liked him, which I don't if you must know. I meant like blushing, because you were caught staring at your TEACHER!

"I just felt like coming here," I said truthfully. He looked at me for awhile, and then I heard him shrug.

"If you stay here any longer you might catch a cold," He says as he looks past me. I look behind me to see that it was getting pretty late. "You better go home."

"I don't want to go home," I said as I looked at the water, which was beginning to be unseen.

"Want to come to my house?...I didn't mean to make it sound like that….The house I live in is for orphan's and you're welcome to stay in one of our extra rooms." Aizen says as he gives me warm smile. I stared at him for a few seconds.

Without giving myself a second thought I said, "Yes, I'll come," He gave me a sweet, but idiotic grin. He can grin? This is the first time I have ever saw him with this expression.

"Well then follow me," Aizen says as he turns around and starts walking. I followed him. "Why were you crying?" I stared at his back. I remembered Toshiro, and I felt like crying all over again.

"Toshiro…" I mumbled out a reply. He kind of deserves to know why I don't want to go home.

"What did that boy do? He doesn't seem like the kind of person that would hurt you," Aizen asks confused.

"He broke…"I mumbled. _My heart_. Aizen turns to look at me. I saw the sad, but yet warm look on his face. I gazed at him confused. What was he going to say?

"Well you don't have to explain," Aizen says as he turns and opens the gate leading to a house. It was a plain old house, white walls, and it had this family feeling. I could hear the sounds of happy children as they played around.

"Aisen!" I heard a bunch of little kids say as they threw themselves at him. Aizen caught them easily. I wonder how, since there were like 3 of them.

"Who are you?" a little girl asks me. She had black ponytails, a simple white shirt, and blue shorts. She also had a doll in her hands.

"My name is Karin," I said nicely as I crouched to her level.

"Why are you here," She asks me.

"I'm scared to go home," I truthfully answered.

"Doesn't that mean you're afraid to go home?" She asks me. I hated to admit it, but that was true.

"Yeah, but if I go back now I'll be emotionally hurt for who knows how long," I said as I stared off at the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" She asks. For a little kid she sure asks a lot of questions.

"Nothing you need to worry about, what's your name?" I ask her. She looks at me sadly. Why is she sad? She has a life sadder than my own. Maybe she isn't sad anymore after Aizen took her in. Aizen is so considerate.

"Sakura," She answers. I nod.

"It's a pretty name," I complemented her.

"Thanks! It's the name I was given, when Aizen took me in," Sakura happily told me. That's sad. Why am I sad about what happened earlier? They have had a sadder life; though it's something I can't help.

"Well it seems you have meet Sakura," Aisen says as he suddenly appears behind me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well let me led you too your room, you must be tired." Aizen says as he starts to walk to the door. I followed him. Though from the very beginning I should have trusted Toshiro, and be wary of Aizen, but no I had to…

Chapter 4

"This is your room," Aizen says as he opens the door to reveal a plain room. It had a simple bed, and closet. It was small, but not suffocating small. "I know this may not be too much, but..."

"This is fine," I interrupted him. I walked toward the bed, and lay down. I was so tired. I felt my eyelids fall down. I heard a click from the door. Was it the door though?

I looked around me, and saw a little boy screaming his lungs out. I spotted a death woman's body. There was blood all over. I flinched. I looked closer. The little boy had orange hair. No way could this be…?

"_MOM! MOM! MOM! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" the little boy screamed as tears slid down his face. _

"_ICHIGO! MISAKI!" I heard Ojisan's voice from behind me. I turned to see him running past me. He had a concerned look on his face._

I was right this was Ichi-nee's memory. How am I seeing his memory? He isn't dead. I guess it's time to stop at Urahara's shop again. I opened my eyes to find myself closing them again. I felt my body go heavy all of a sudden. I felt my headache come back, but it hurt worse than before. I forced myself to open my eyes, to see that I wasn't even in the room from earlier.

"Ah! She is awake," I saw a man with white hair say. It was the same white hair as Toshiro.

"Where am I?" I asked. He stands there quietly.

"Karin, this will end soon we just need to do something, so sleep." Aizen suddenly appears, and I suddenly feel sleepy again. What's going on? I felt stronger than before, I knew that. I opened my eyes I don't know how long it has been, since the last time maybe minutes, hours, or even days.

"Karin I'm so sorry," the white hair man from earlier said. He had his eyes close. How can he see?

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. I looked at him suspiciously.

"You are so much closer to being inhuman," He states. I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"In other words you're that much closer to becoming a shinigami," He says creepily.

"How is that bad news?" I asked.

"It gets harder and harder after you become a shinigami," He says as he sits down in a chair that was beside mine.

"How? Also who are you?" I asked. I saw him give me a creepy smile. No that's the same smile that he has been giving me, since the last time I woke up.

"You'll know as time passes. My name is Gin Ichimaru," He answers. I stared at him.

"How am I much closer to being a shinigami?" I asked curiously.

"Your spiritual powers are growing sooner or later you'll have to become a shinigami," Gin explains as he keeps the smile on his face. Maybe the smile is stuck there?

"Okay," I stated as I slowly got up. It feels like I haven't much in ages.

"You have been in here for 2 days," Gin says as if he was reading my mind. I nod.

"Is she awake?" I saw Aizen say as he came into the room. He looks at me and gives me a warm smile. "You must be hungry?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I said as I slid my legs off the covers. I noticed my legs were covered with minor cuts. I gaped at my legs.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asks me. I shook my head.

"No not at all," I said as I stood up. Aizen led me out of the room to the kitchen. We went past a few pictures of kids. They were around the age of 10-13 or that is what they looked like to me. One picture caught my eye. It had a girl with dark hair in pigtails, she was standing happily beside…guess who….Toshiro, and Aizen. Toshiro why was he in the picture? Why was he kissing the black haired girl in the cheek?

"That's Momo Hinamori, she died at age 4," Aizen says as gazes at the picture. Maybe that was the reason Toshiro kissed me, because I look like her. Who would like a girl like me, a girl who is usually mistaken as a guy, who rather be wearing jeans than a skirt, and so on?

"She is pretty," I said truthfully.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, we better get going," I noticed that he had a look that said I don't want to stop looking at her.

"Was she your girlfriend?" I asked without thinking.

"What we were only 4 at this time, we were too young to be a couple," Aizen says with a sigh. We started walking again.

"Did Toshiro like her?" I asked curiously. I got to stop thinking about him. He hurt me, but it's hard to forget about him. I do like him a lot.

"I don't know, but they hung out a lot. Do you by any chance like Hitsugaya? I mean you two hang out a lot together. He also is pretty over protective of you," Aizen asks.

"I don't know, anyway how come he practically hates you if you grew up together?" I asked changing the subject.

"He thinks I betrayed him, and his friends. Though the truth is he is in the wrong side," Aizen answers. Betrayed Toshiro? Wrong side of what?

"Huh?" I asked. I thought about it, but why was I not bursting into tears? Why couldn't I feel sad? Was I declining the fact that Toshiro was playing with my feelings? I don't know it feels like every part of me is emotionless toward him. Simply emotionless.

"You'll know in time," He chuckles.

"I hate those kinds of sayings," I said as I noticed I had pouted. I blushed. Why did I act like a little kid?

"Were here," He says as he opened the door for me. The kitchen was surprisingly huge.

"Wow, I never thought a kitchen this big could fit into this house," I said as walked in.

"It doesn't, you're no longer in the same house from before," He says while giving me a smile. I stood shocked.

"What do you mean a different house?" I asked.

"Gin carried you here for me, I thought it would be nicer if you stayed here instead of the other house," Aizen says with a shrug. It felt like he wasn't telling me something.

"Where are we?" I asked. I felt like I should be concerned.

"You must be hungry," Gin suddenly appeared interrupting out conversation.

"Yeah, I kind of am," I said as I heard my stomach growl. Gin pushed a dish of pancakes in front of me. I looked at them hungrily. I gladly ate the pancakes.

"You know, when I think about it you're livelier than Momo," Aizen says as he puts a hand under his chin. I stared at him, so Toshiro wasn't comparing me? Or did he only liked me, because we both had black hair? I got to stop thinking about him.

"Really?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yep!" He most have had missed the sarcasm. A girl with short blonde hair came into the room.

"Aizen I need to talk with you in private," She says as I noticed her flinch.

"This way," He says as he led her out of the room. What was that all about?

"Don't worry about them," Gin says as if he read my mind.

"W-Who said I was worried," I said. I didn't expect him to know what I had been thinking.

"Hmm," He says with his smile still on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, which makes it even creepier.

"Why do Toshiro and Aizen hate each other?" I asked. Gin and Aizen looked like good friends. They are bond to know things like these.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He asks me.

"I did, but he didn't tell me the whole story. Heck! He didn't even tell me a descriptive reason for their hatred. I mean he didn't say it in a way that I could understand," I said. I felt like Gin was testing me, or challenging me to say something I shouldn't. That's also the reason I talked too much just now.

"Sorry, only time can tell," He said as he grabbed my now empty plate and walked away.

"Funny, Aizen said the same thing," I called after him. I felt a bunch of giggles were about to come out. I started laughing like a maniac.

"Did something funny happen?" Aizen says as he comes back into the room.

"He just said the same thing you did," I said as I calmed down.

"Really, what did he say?" Aizen asks me.

"He said only time can tell," I said as I repeated Gin's words. I looked at Aizen expecting him to start laughing.

"It's time for you to learn about you powers, and you can die if you don't learn how to use them right," Aizen says as he lightly pushes me out the room and back out into the hall.

"My powers?" I asked confused. I knew I didn't have any special powers so what was he talking about?

"Your unawakened shinigami powers," Aizen answers. Shinigami? How do I possibly have unawakened shinigami powers? I was born into a human family. Or does it not matter who you are born from. AHHHHH! It's so confusing!


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you really teach me about my shinigami powers?" I asked curiously. I was half expecting him to yell "Sorry I was joking!" or "Yeah I can, do you doubt me!" He didn't say either of those two.

"Yes," He answers. Why do I hear a 'but' implied.

"But?" I asked hoping I was wrong. He sighted.

"This may be hard for you but I want you to spy on your brother, and Toshiro? Can you do that?" He asks me. I was right there was a 'but' implied. I know I'm in no shape to confront neither of them but I was interested in my so called shinigami powers.

"Okay, I agree," I said before I changed my mind. I noticed I do act a lot on instinct. What a bad habit. He looked at me with a smile so much creepier than Gin's. I felt a cold chill on my back.

"Well today you'll return home, and act like nothing happen. Spy on your brother, and Toshiro, comeback on Friday with your report, and also your first day of training," Aizen explains how it was going to work. I will return today? No, it's too soon!

"Okay," I said even though I knew that it was far from okay.

Chapter 5

"KARIN!" Yuzu says as she gives me a hug.

"Someone seems eager to see me," I said sarcastically. She pouted. I laughed.

"Didn't you know how worried we were? Toshiro and Ichigo have been out looking for you for the whole day. Why didn't you tell us where you went of to?" Yuzu asks. Toshiro went out to look for me for the whole day?

"I went to take a jog around town," I lied. She looked at me for a few minutes, but just sighted.

"Okay, as long as you are okay," Yuzu says as she walks toward the kitchen, "Are you hungry?

"Not really," I said as I remembered that I ate at Aizen's house.

"KARIN!" I heard my brother yell from the clinic. I sighted.

"U-UP STAIRS!" I yelled back. Why did my voice have to crack? I heard footsteps as they came up. The door suddenly sprung open.

"WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU DOING LEAVING LIKE THAT!" Ichi-nee at me. I toned him out. He…was behind him. Toshiro was standing behind Ichi-nee. I looked at him. He looked tired, as if he could faint any second if he didn't rest soon. Our eyes meet his eyes showed worriedness, fatigue, and sadness. I couldn't look at his eyes. I felt my eyes would reveal something I shouldn't reveal.

"ICHIGO! Leave your little sister alone," My dad jumped into my defense. I sighted.

"She left like that, why are you not yelling at her?" Ichi-nee asks.

"BECAUSE SHE PROBABLY HAS A LOT ON HER MIND!" Dad yells.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I ran up to my room. I know I probably look like I was depressed, which I was. I lay on my bed wishing this was all a dream.

"Karin?" I hear Toshiro's voice behind the door. LEAVE ME ALONE!

"What do you want," I snapped.

"Karin, sorry," Toshiro says before I hear his footsteps start walking away. I started sobbing.

"T-Toshiro," I mumbled through my sobs over and over. I look at my window noticing the curtain was pulled back, so that you could see into my room. I didn't care if Toshiro saw me sobbing. I want him, so badly. Why? Why did you kiss me, then pushed me away? After I just found out I liked you. You're an idiot! I couldn't stop crying.

"Karin?" Yuzu asks after she knocks on my door, "Why are you crying?"

"N-Nothing!" I yelled as I furiously rubbed the tears away. Though no matter how much I rubbed, the tears didn't go away. I just couldn't stop crying. I heard her footsteps walk away. I heard a tap on my window. I looked over to see Toshiro himself. We held eye contact. I didn't care if he saw me crying. He let himself in.

"Karin? What's wrong?" He asks me. Is he an IDIOT!

"W-What do you think is wrong?" I snapped angrily as I buried my head into my pillow. I heard Toshiro walk toward me. I heard a thump. I moved my head a little to see that he had sat down right next to my bed. Well more specifically next to where I was lying. His hair was so close that I could touch it without having to fully stretch my hand. I did. Touch his hair I mean. It was as I anticipated. It was soft. I curled his hair in my finger.

"K-Karin?" He asks nervously. What a big idiot he was. I just touched his hair, that's pretty normal. My tears hadn't stopped flowing. I got off my bed, and sat down next to him.

"How inexplicable," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder letting all my tears flow down. How inexplicably in love with this guy am I?

"What do you mean by inexplicable?" He asks as he put his hand on my shoulder. I don't answer. Some answers are better not known. I felt asleep in his shoulder.

"_There he is that boy with white hair, stay away from him he is dangerous," I heard a woman tell her son. I saw a white haired little boy walking expressionless past the mean adults. No way it's Toshiro._

"_Hey, boy get out of here nobody wants you!" A man yells at Toshiro. Toshiro ignores the man._

"_Leave him alone!" A girl with orange hair arrives to Toshiro's defense. I noticed it was Rangiku-san she is Ichigo's classmate, and Toshiro's older sister. The man that was yelling at Toshiro leaves angrily._

"_Who are you?" Toshiro asks her._


	9. Chapter 9

"_Rangiku Matsimoto, What's your name?" Rangiku-san asks._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, by the way I didn't ask for your help," Toshiro stubbornly said. _

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed. Wasn't my head on Toshiro's shoulder? I looked around noticing a note on my bed side table. I got up and opened the note it said:

K,

Hey, you fell asleep! ;) You know you're much cuter in your sleep! :P I had to leave or your brother would have thrown a fit. Though I kind of wished I could have stayed there for ever (joking…maybe),

T.H.

I blushed as I reread the letter over and over. Is he nuts? Or just an idiot?

"KARIN!" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back down. That vision from the past did it really happen to Toshiro. Did people really treat him like that back then? And is Rangiku not his biological sister? I ran downstairs to see that Ichi-nee was irritated.

"KARIN! Didn't I tell you two stay away from Toshiro!" Ichi-nee yells at me. I flinched.

"Ichigo! Don't yell at her," My dad says as he flips through the newspaper.

"I have a right to; he will only get her in to trouble!" He yelled.

"Only if he lets his guard down, and I doubt he will do that," My dad says as he flips the page. This is weird he is taking Toshiro's side. I never expected him to.

"He will put his guard down, haven't you seen the way he looks at her!" Ichi-nee yells.

"He wouldn't," My dad pestered.

"Why do you keep saying that?" My brother yells as he slams his hand down on the table.

"He wouldn't let her be hurt, because of his feelings, no I mean his pride. Also if they did end up together the balance of the world will tilt," My dad said the last few words coldly. I gaped at them. I was right here. How dare he say stuff like that, when I'm standing right there!

"W-Why not? Why is it so bad if I end up with him?" I yelled at him.

"It's like opening Pandora's Box and a lot of bad things come out!" My dad tells me as he calms down.

"Yeah, but in the end there is always a solution. There is always away for things to work," I yelled.

"Sorry but I refuse to see you with him!" My dad yells at me.

"WHY!" I yelled back.

"CAUSE YOU WOULD DATING A DEATH PERSON!" My dad yells at me. Dead? Toshiro isn't dead. He is flesh and blood. I noticed my dad cover his mouth as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Dead? Why do you say he is death?" I asked him. What is going on?

"DAD! You told her too much," Ichi-nee says as he let out a sigh.

"Is this one of those moments were you reveal you were hiding something from me, because you wanted to protect me?" I asked hoping I was wrong. The way my dad looked at me proved me right. "Tell me," I pleaded. My Ichi-nee and Dad looked at each other.

"We aren't sure it's the right time to tell you," My dad slowly said in a voice sounding as if he was speaking to a little kid.

"I'm sure it can't be worse than anything that has happened to me," I mumbled.

"It's not about good or bad it's the fact that were are not sure if we should tell you, and risk ruining your life," Ichi-nee says as he sits down.

"How could it ruin my life?" I asked. What was going on? What were they not telling me?

"You would be more worried than relaxed, that's all I can say," Ichi-nee answers. Huh? Is this about me being a shinigami? Though aren't shinigami all skulls and bones or something like that? Or do they actually look like humans?

"I'M NOT A FREACKING LITTLE KID!" I yelled as I walked back upstairs. I quickly covered my window with my shades, and I changed clothes. I put on a purple shirt, black pants, and purple converse. I put my hair back into a ponytail, and ran downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichi-nee asks me. I walked past him.

"Just for a walk," I snapped. I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and past my house gate. I felt the warm air sink in. I preferred the cold like Toshiro. I walked down the streets looking at the sky. The only thing I found interesting in this regular life of mine is the sky. I really don't know why I just do. I found myself walking to Aizen's house. The house was big it had four floors. I pressed the doorbell. After a few minutes the door was opened by Gin.

"Kurosaki, why do we have the pleasure of seeing you here today?" He asks politely.

"I want to get answers," I answered. He led me to a room that had a big sofa.

"Sit down, I'll go get Aizen," He says as he walks away leaving me alone.

"HEY! B*TCH! Do you think you're better than us?" A girl with black hair in pigtails asks as she steps into the room.

"No," I simply answered.

"Yes you do!" She snaps backs. What the heck is wrong with this girl?


	10. Chapter 10

"_Rangiku Matsimoto, What's your name?" Rangiku-san asks._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya, by the way I didn't ask for your help," Toshiro stubbornly said. _

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed. Wasn't my head on Toshiro's shoulder? I looked around noticing a note on my bed side table. I got up and opened the note it said:

K,

Hey, you fell asleep! ;) You know you're much cuter in your sleep! :P I had to leave or your brother would have thrown a fit. Though I kind of wished I could have stayed there for ever (joking…maybe),

T.H.

I blushed as I reread the letter over and over. Is he nuts? Or just an idiot?

"KARIN!" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back down. That vision from the past did it really happen to Toshiro. Did people really treat him like that back then? And is Rangiku not his biological sister? I ran downstairs to see that Ichi-nee was irritated.

"KARIN! Didn't I tell you two stay away from Toshiro!" Ichi-nee yells at me. I flinched.

"Ichigo! Don't yell at her," My dad says as he flips through the newspaper.

"I have a right to; he will only get her in to trouble!" He yelled.

"Only if he lets his guard down, and I doubt he will do that," My dad says as he flips the page. This is weird he is taking Toshiro's side. I never expected him to.

"He will put his guard down, haven't you seen the way he looks at her!" Ichi-nee yells.

"He wouldn't," My dad pestered.

"Why do you keep saying that?" My brother yells as he slams his hand down on the table.

"He wouldn't let her be hurt, because of his feelings, no I mean his pride. Also if they did end up together the balance of the world will tilt," My dad said the last few words coldly. I gaped at them. I was right here. How dare he say stuff like that, when I'm standing right there!

"W-Why not? Why is it so bad if I end up with him?" I yelled at him.

"It's like opening Pandora's Box and a lot of bad things come out!" My dad tells me as he calms down.

"Yeah, but in the end there is always a solution. There is always away for things to work," I yelled.

"Sorry but I refuse to see you with him!" My dad yells at me.

"WHY!" I yelled back.

"CAUSE YOU WOULD DATING A DEATH PERSON!" My dad yells at me. Dead? Toshiro isn't dead. He is flesh and blood. I noticed my dad cover his mouth as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Dead? Why do you say he is death?" I asked him. What is going on?

"DAD! You told her too much," Ichi-nee says as he let out a sigh.

"Is this one of those moments were you reveal you were hiding something from me, because you wanted to protect me?" I asked hoping I was wrong. The way my dad looked at me proved me right. "Tell me," I pleaded. My Ichi-nee and Dad looked at each other.

"We aren't sure it's the right time to tell you," My dad slowly said in a voice sounding as if he was speaking to a little kid.

"I'm sure it can't be worse than anything that has happened to me," I mumbled.

"It's not about good or bad it's the fact that were are not sure if we should tell you, and risk ruining your life," Ichi-nee says as he sits down.

"How could it ruin my life?" I asked. What was going on? What were they not telling me?

"You would be more worried than relaxed, that's all I can say," Ichi-nee answers. Huh? Is this about me being a shinigami? Though aren't shinigami all skulls and bones or something like that? Or do they actually look like humans?

"I'M NOT A FREACKING LITTLE KID!" I yelled as I walked back upstairs. I quickly covered my window with my shades, and I changed clothes. I put on a purple shirt, black pants, and purple converse. I put my hair back into a ponytail, and ran downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichi-nee asks me. I walked past him.

"Just for a walk," I snapped. I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and past my house gate. I felt the warm air sink in. I preferred the cold like Toshiro. I walked down the streets looking at the sky. The only thing I found interesting in this regular life of mine is the sky. I really don't know why I just do. I found myself walking to Aizen's house. The house was big it had four floors. I pressed the doorbell. After a few minutes the door was opened by Gin.

"Kurosaki, why do we have the pleasure of seeing you here today?" He asks politely.

"I want to get answers," I answered. He led me to a room that had a big sofa.

"Sit down, I'll go get Aizen," He says as he walks away leaving me alone.

"HEY! B*TCH! Do you think you're better than us?" A girl with black hair in pigtails asks as she steps into the room.

"No," I simply answered.

"Yes you do!" She snaps backs. What the heck is wrong with this girl?


	11. Chapter 11

"Leave me alone!" I snapped back.

"B*TCH! You're looking down on us," She snaps as I suddenly felt her pull my hair.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to break loose of her tight hold. I tried kicking her but found that hard to do. My hair felt like it will come off any second if this girl didn't let go and I mean now.

"Okay," She snapped as she tossed me into a wall. I felt a few back bones brake. It hurts. I tried to stand but I couldn't. Well not without straightening my back which would be really painful. She walks toward me slowly. What is she going to do with me?

"Why is Aizen-sama interested in such a weak little girl?" She asks me as she creepily walks over to me. GET AWAY! I felt my eyes closing and this time I'm sure I'm blacking out. I opened my eyes and I noticed my broken bones were healed. How? I sat up slowly.

"You're finally up," I heard Gin's voice from beside me. I stared at him.

"Why are my broken bones healed?" I asked curiously. He looks at me with his creepy smile. I had no clue to what he was thinking.

"Secret," Gin says creepily. I decided not to ask fearing to what his reaction would be. I am not scared of him, but I'm scared of losing the opportunity to get my shinigami powers. I wondered what my powers will be.

"Is she awake?" I heard Aizen say as he came into the room. He had this dark expression. He noticed I was staring at him and he instantly gave me a smile. His dark expression leaving as quickly as it came. Or so I thought.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked. Aizen and Gin look at each other.

"Gin and I rushed to stop them from attacking you, and now they have been taken care of," Aizen say. I shivered. What does he mean by taken care of? Did he kicked them out, kill them, or exct. Maybe I'm just over exaggerating.

"We let them off with a warning," Gin says as if he had read my mind. I sighted. I really should stop assuming things. I thought back to what my dad said. How is Toshiro dead? I mean if he was dead he wouldn't be seen by anyone, he would have a soul chain, and since we meet a long time ago I don't think he would even be here as he is right now. He would have become a hollow a long time ago.

"Karin?" Aizen asks. I quickly came back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looks at me for a second as if he was trying to figure out what I was so deep in thought about.

"You seem to be spacing out is something the matter?" Gin asks for Aizen.

"Just thinking maybe I should start training for my shinigami powers today," I lied. I didn't really want to talk about what I was thinking. I was also scared to know what my dad said. In one way to want find out in another I'm too scared of the truth. Toshiro I want to know more about you, but I'm terrified. Why would my dad and Ichi-nee want me to stay away from you, no why do they totally disapprove of me having a relationship with you? Heck I just found out about my feelings for you!

"You're worried about something to do with Toshiro. Am I right?" Aizen asks. I was dumbfounded. How did he know I was thinking about Toshiro?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm pretty observant," He simply answers. "Any questions you want to ask about him do so right now. I may not give you an answer later on."

"Are Rangiku-san and Toshiro actual brother and sister?" I asked. I noticed Gin flinched when I said her name.

"No," Aizen simply answers.

"Is Toshiro dead?" I ask.

"Yes," He answers. I was annoyed isn't there more he wants to say.

"Is Toshiro a….." I cut myself off. He can't be a shinigami can he?

"Yes, he is a shinigami," Gin cuts in. I stood frozen. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me he could see ghost all this time? Why didn't he tell me he could see hollows? Why? I felt so angry. Was I really that unreliable?

"I want to train now," I said coldly. I was so angry that I wanted to take my anger out on something, or someone.

"I would let you but since you're clearly mad right now it wouldn't be a smart idea to let you train," Aizen says as he eyes me wearily. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I snapped. "I need to take my anger out on something."

"If you are angry while fighting you wouldn't be able to think right, and then you would end up losing, or worse," He simply answers. I tried to calm myself down but it was futile. I tried taking deep breaths but I found myself snapping.

"Leave me alone for a while," I said as I hid underneath my covers trying to stop myself from punching one of the two men. I heard there retreating footsteps. I sat up and started punching one of my extra pillows. I kept punching the pillow till there were only feathers all over. My anger hadn't calmed down. What's wrong with me? I don't have a bad temper. I heard a sinister laugh. I flinched. I was scared. I went underneath my covers again. I hugged my body close. Toshiro! I feel asleep after a few minutes. I woke up in a dark room. It was completely black with a chair in the middle of nowhere. I walked toward the chair and I noticed there was someone sitting there.

"Hello?" I asked. I looked closer to see a young boy with black hair like mine.

"Sup," He says as he opens his eyes. His eyes were dark blue. I noticed he was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants that were almost blending into the background.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

"You're inside your soul," He simply answers. My soul? "This is where you can gain your shinigami powers, but I don't think you're ready for this."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why?" I ask.

"You're leading an average life, and you're going to give it away without a reason. You're just doing this out of boredom, and I won't accept it."

"Why do you know what I'm feeling? I ask curiously.

"Because I'm your zanpaku-to," The guy answers tonelessly.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"You'll know when the time is ready," He answers before he disappears. The world I'm on turns completely dark, and I find myself waking up. I look around me and I noticed I was completely alone. I slowly got out of bed. I noticed there was a door on the far corner of the room. I curiously walked toward the door, and opened it. Inside was the biggest bathroom you could imagine. I stared wide-eyed. I noticed there was a soul reaper outfit near the sink, which if you didn't know is completely black. I took a quick shower, washing all the dirt of my hair, and put on the outfit. It was surprisingly comfortable. I thought it would be troublesome to have to wear it. I left the bathroom and walked out of my room. I didn't need to walk 5 steps before someone started talking to me.

"Karin! I believe it's time for you to start the basics," Gin appeared behind me. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes, I believe I'm," I confidently said. What was I going to be taught?

"Follow me then," He said as he led be past some corridors. We walked past photos of young women, and men who had sad expressions in their eyes. Why were they sad? Gin suddenly stopped and I almost ran into him. I look at him and I notice he himself had a sad expression. Weird he is always smiling. He suddenly broke into a smile and knocked on the door that was in front of him. We waited for a while, and then the door open and a man with white looking sunglasses opened the door.

"Kaname it's time to teach Karin here today's lesson," Gin said with his smile still intact.

"You know we aren't friends so why do you insist on calling me Kaname?" Kaname asks.

"Kaname is a cool name," Gin says as he walks away. That was plain weird. Then again I have seen weirder.

"Get in," Kaname says as he moves out of the way to let me in. I did as I was told. The room was elegant, it looked like it would be a waste to destroy the room by fighting, since there was a lot of delicate vases, and paintings.

"Are we training in here?" I ask as we walk toward the center of the room.

"No," He says as he removes the floor tile from the floor. It reminds me of Urahara's underground training area. "Follow me."

"Okay," I said as I followed him. I thought it was going to be a ladder down, but instead there was a spiral staircase. We kept going down for who knows how long. The walls were dark and covered in mold, lights were on the walls leading the way. I have an eerie feeling. It feels like were going down to an underground facility. It's not a good feeling.

"Here we are," Kaname says as I see a door in front of him. He pulls out a card from his pocket and swipes it on the card swiper that is above the doorknob.

"Why so secretive?" I joked. I notice him shake his head as if he was speaking to a little kid. If I was ever annoyed I am now.

"Isn't it obvious why," Kaname answers.

"Can't you take a joke," I snap. The room was exactly like Urahara's. There were a bunch of rocks all over the place.

"You shouldn't be trying to get your teacher angry," Kaname says as he walks into the room. I don't know how deep in we went, but all I know is when I looked back I couldn't tell where the door was.

"What am I exactly going to be doing today?" I ask.

"You are going to try and become a shinigami, and that requires you to go into your soul. First I have to get you into your soul form, and then you have to get in a meditating position, and concentrate," Kaname explains. I look at him confused.

"How do I get into my soul form? I mean don't I have to die for that to be possible?" I ask.

"I'll get you out, and be careful you have a time limit," Kaname answers. I look at him confused.

"Time limit? I have a time limit!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, this is going to be exactly like how your brother got his shinigami powers. You have to get your zanpaku-to before your hollow side gains control of your body and soul. By the way hint look for the color red," Kaname says as he draws out his sword. I stare at him confused. What does he mean by my hollow side? Why does he want me to look for the color red? Why is he drawing out his sword? WAIT! Is he going to do what I think he is going to do? He swings his sword, so that it was in front of my chest. Might I say the sword's hilt was facing away from me. My eyes go wide as the sword painfully goes into my chest, through my heart, and out my back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream violently. The pain was too much, I felt like I was going to die any second, and I was losing a lot of blood. Maybe this is how it felt when Ichi-nee became a shinigami. It must have hurt a lot.

Suddenly my body felt lighter and I felt myself being pulled out of my body. I open my eyes to see the soul chain in my chest to be broken. Not connecting to my body as it should be.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Concentrate before your soul chain is completely gone and a hollow takes over you," Kaname explains with few words. Does he always talk like that? What's with the limited amount of answers?


	13. Chapter 13

"Fine," I said as I got into a meditating position. I erased all my thoughts and waited for who knows what. After a while I could hear the sounds of flies flying in the air, doors opening and closing, and muffled speakers. Must be what is going on above. How can I hear them? I forget that thought as I concentrate harder. I don't know how long it took me but I suddenly saw a speck of light. It got brighter and brighter as the seconds past by.

"Welcome, Karin Kurosaki to your soul," a woman in a dark black dress suddenly appears before me. Her hair was black and reached to her mid-back; her eyes purple….She looked like the spitting image of me. Well the older me, because she looked at least 20 to me.

"Who are you? I ask her. I notice my surroundings it was where I first met Toshiro. It was the river bank that I used to go to remember my mother, the place where I thought about her, and the place she died. The ground was covered in lilies; I remembered I had been crying that day. Something I don't do lightly.

"I have already been into my soul before! What is this place?" I ask. What is going on?

"This is who you want to be," She creepily says as she walks toward me. She raises her hand toward me expecting me to grab her hand. I shook my head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yell. She gives me a grin and lunges toward me, hand raised in a fighting position. I tried to move back but I couldn't move.

"I'm your HELL!" She yells as she lunges at me. She punches me in the face and I fall back.

"Get away from me!" I yell as I tried to crawl backwards. I want to get as far away from her as possible.

"You're not going anywhere," she said in a sinister voice. She grabs my hand and throws me at into the river. I hit the water hard. I tried to get up, but I found myself unable to move. The water goes up to my chest, as I sat in a sitting position. "It's time to take this body for myself."

I tried to get up. She got closer and closer to me. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. She brought out a knife from her shoe. I felt my eyes go wide as she raises the knife high, ready to strike at me. I want to scream so badly…..

I woke up to see Kaname. He was sitting in a chair so close to the door, so close that it made you think he would run out. He gets up and starts to pace back and forth down the room. What's up with him?

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate again. This time I didn't end up with that creepy girl, this time I was actually in my soul. Where was that guy from last time?

"Hello?" I ask as I wander around the dark. I couldn't find him. I walked all over the place. "HEY!"

"Stop being so noisy," the guy suddenly appears from behind me.

"Where were you?" I ask as I gave him a glare.

"Does it really matter? Anyway you want to awaken your shinigami powers, right?" He asks. I nod my head. "Are you actually serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Do you really want to be a soul reaper, or is it because you are simply bored and you wish to do something? Do you even know what you may be getting yourself into?" he asks with a cold glare. I stare at him. He was right in some ways, but wrong in others.

"I want to be strong! I don't want to be protected as if I was some doll!" I yell at him. I don't look at him for a while. I heard him sigh.

"Well good luck trying to find me," he says as he snaps his fingers. A bunch of white boxes suddenly appear around me. "The hollow is going to start to take over you in a few minutes, try to get me before then."

"Okay," I say as I look around me. I walk around opening every box. This is going to take some time. I kept opening boxes, but so far there were only containing my memories. Where is it? I suddenly felt the ground shake a bit. What? I start running now trying to find the box. They all look the same.

"Funny how you got a big hint from that guy Kaname and yet here you're struggling to find it." I stare wide eyed at him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"That's for you to remember," the guy tells me with a smirk. I felt my anger rising. Why won't he tell me? Does he want me to turn into a hollow?

"Y…" I started but the ground started shaking even harder. "What is with the ground moving?"

"That's the hollow," the boy simply says. I stare wide eyed at him. How am I to find my zanpaku-to if the hollow stands in my way? Am I really this weak? NO! NO! I don't want to be weak! I want to be strong enough, so that nobody worries about me. I want to be helpful toward my family and friends!

What exactly did Kaname say…Oh yeah! I smirk. I close my eyes and concentrate. I breathe in and out. Don't think of anything, keep my mind clear and focused. I slowly opened my eyes and saw white strings coming out of the boxes surrounding me. I look around me trying to find the color red. I spotted a red string far past where the boy stood, all the way in the other side of the room. I ran toward the box trying to keep my balance steady as the ground moves. Suddenly the ground tilts downward and I felt myself fall. I was so close to the box. I can't fall down. I notice as I fall, the boy isn't falling like I'm he is standing there as If there is nothing going on. I try to grab something but there is nothing to hold on to. I took a quick peak to what is below me and I saw I was falling to pure darkness. It was darker than the room. If that's possible.

"HELP! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT THOSE I LOVE! I WANT TO BE STRONG! I CAN'T DIE HERE!" I yell at the top of my voice. I felt something grab my hand. I open my eyes to see the boy holding my hand keeping me from falling any farther.


	14. Chapter 14

"That's your real feelings, and go get me," the boy says as he throws me up. I go up high. I see the box getting near me. I grab the box and open it. A zanpaku-to is inside. I pulled the sword out, and I could only see the painful whiteness as the zanpaku-to suddenly shines brightly. I couldn't see. I felt myself being pulled out of my soul and into my actual conscious. I open my eyes to see Kaname with his sword drawn out. I stare at him questionably. Wait! Why are my surrounding red? I put my hand on my face to feel a mask covering my face. I pulled it off, and I held it in my hands as it dissolves. I stare at my hand with wide eyes. It had been a hollow mask.

"You completed your task," Kaname says as he cuts into my thoughts.

"What did you think I was going to lose to a hollow," I teases him. "Wow, you sure don't have faith in your students."

"Next task will be 2 days from now. For now go home and get some rest," Kaname says as he opens the door and leaves me standing there. I run after him.

"WAIT! I CAN'T GO HOME LIKE THIS!" I yell as I get closer to him.

"Go find Gin Ichimaru, and tell him you need a gigai," Kaname says as we go up the stairs.

"Okay," I said. Why do these stairs feel like they go on for eternity? Kaname suddenly disappears from in front of me. The farther up I went the clearer I heard yelling. I started running up. Who is yelling? Who is it?

Chapter 6

I open the door to see a man with black hair, which is half covered by a hollow mask on the right. The hollow mask had a small horn. His eyes were green and his outfit was completely white. Who was this man? He turns his gaze toward me.

"You must be Karin Kurosaki," He suddenly speaks.

"Yes, who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Ulquiorra," he plainly answers.

"I heard yelling," I say as I look around me.

"That's upstairs," Ulquiorra says as he starts walking away.

"Hey! DO you know where Gin is?" I ask him. He doesn't reply.

"Karin-chan!" I hear Gin from behind me. I jump startled.

"When did you get behind me?" I ask.

"The minute you said my name," He answers.

"Anyway I need a gigai," I say as I remember why I needed him.

"Follow me," He says as he starts walking away. I follow him. Why do people keep walking away from me? We reach a room that looked like a science room. It was covered with bottles of chemicals, tubes, and all that scientific stuff. I saw Gin walk to a door that was beside a desk. I saw him pull a body shaped body covered with a blanket. He put the body on the floor. He removes the blanket and I found myself staring at the body that was…me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask him.

"Just concentrate into going into this gigai," He simply answers. Is it all about concentrating? I did as told and I felt my body being pulled into the gigai. I open my eyes to find myself starring upward at Gin. I untangle my legs from the blankets and find myself wearing the same outfit as yesterdays. I got up slowly and it felt kind of tight. Like I found it was easier when I was in my shinigami form to move around.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, now you better get home," Gin says as he lightly pushes me all the way toward the door. I walk the rest of the way alone. The first thing I noticed when I got outside was the fact that the sky was pitch dark. I wonder how long I have been in there? I start running home. Are they worried about me? I don't want to be yelled at again. Then again they did say all those things to me. I can't believe Toshiro didn't tell me he was a shinigami…

"I'm home," I say as I walk into the clinic section, and go up the stairs that lead to my home.  
"Welcome back," I heard Yuzu yell from upstairs. The kitchen was completely empty and there was nobody watching tv.

"Where is everybody?" I yell back.

"They went out!" Yuzu yells. Out where? I walk up the stairs to my room. I feel the wall trying to find the light switch. I found the light switch to find someone's hands already on it. I felt my face go pale. Who is there?

"Who?" I ask. I was scared. The lights suddenly turn on and I find myself staring at Toshiro.

"Toshiro," I mumble. I sight relieved.

"Where were you?" He asks with no emotion in his face.

"It's none of your business," I say as I start walking past him.

"Karin, I'm not joking. You were gone for almost a whole day," He says. Almost a whole day? Wasn't I gone for almost 2 days?

"It doesn't concern you," I say again. I stop and sat by my window ledge. I could clearly see Toshiro's room. It was so organized. I heard him start walking.

"Why can't you understand," I heard him whisper. I turned my gaze toward him. He was standing by my door, looking down.

"Maybe because it's not so simple," I whisper.

"I have feelings, don't you understand how worried I am," He raises his voice.

"It's impossible," I heard myself suddenly yell.

"What?" Toshiro asks confused.

"Don't say things like that!" I yell.

"Why am I not allowed to say that," Toshiro asks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Because I'll fall for you even more, and we can't have that can we," I sarcastically said the last part. I didn't hear Toshiro say anything for a while.

"You like me…..I…" I heard Toshiro say.

"Don't answer we both know it's not allowed! It's unrequited love!" I said as I suddenly run toward him and start pushing him to go.

"But I…" Toshiro starts.

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I felt tears start to come down. "S-SHUT U-UP!"

I push him out of the room, and sat down leaning on the door. I let all my tears out. I heard Toshiro pounding on the door. I ignored him. Nothing good would happen…..

"KARIN! LET ME IN!" I heard Toshiro yell. NO! "LET ME IN!"

"LEAVE!" I yell back. I wish I didn't hear the next few words that he said: I love you…

My tears fell down even harder. It's impossible to be together. Nobody would approve but Yuzu, and with what I am doing even he would not like me anymore. I felt like I was falling into darkness. I love you too…

KARIN! WAKE UP! We're going to be late for school." Yuzu yells from downstairs. I slowly got up from my bed, and got changed into my school uniform. I did my hair and went downstairs. I felt myself sway from side to side.

"GoodMorning," I said somehow combing my words.

"Karin, are you okay?" Yuzu asks me as she feels my head. "You have a fever."

"Huh,Ihaveafever," I said confused.

"It's even so bad that you're slurring your words together," Yuzu says overdramatically.

"Don'tworrythisisnothing," I said as I started walking past her. I felt my knees give out.

"Karin!" I heard Ichii-nee yell as I felt someone grab me before I hit the floor, and loose my consciousness. My body felt hot. Where is the cold? I open my eyes to see Toshiro sitting in a chair beside my bed. Why is he here?

"You're awake," He says as he changes the towel that's on top of my head. "Go back to sleep." I stare at him.

"Why are you here," I ask.

"I didn't want to keep your family from having to do what they have to do today," He simply answers.

"That all?" I ask.

"Maybe," He says as he lightly teases me. He starts stroking my head. I felt my eyes go down. I fell asleep felling his cool hand touching my cheek.

I open my eyes and everything around me was pitch dark. For a moment I thought I was back into my soul but as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings I noticed it was just my room. I saw that Toshiro was gone by now. I felt my forehead and it was long cold by now. No more fever. I look at me clock and it says 10:00 pm. I got up from bed, and headed toward the bathroom. I suddenly tripped as I walked two steps from my bed. I look behind me to see Toshiro sleeping on the floor. I felt my face go red. I though he went home. I crawled toward him, and look at his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

"Have a nice dream" I said as I gave him a light peck on the cheek. I got up and started walking toward the door.

"Karin, come back here," Toshiro lightly says with a tone of voice I couldn't recognize.

"Why?" I asks.

"Just come," He says.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I say as I touch the door knob.

"Don't leave me," he says as he hugs me from behind. When did he get behind me?

"T-Toshiro?" I ask.

"Momo…." I heard Toshiro say. He wasn't even thinking about me. Did I remind him of her? Appearance wise?

"Get off of me," I snap as I elbowed his stomach. He lets go of me and I run out to the bathroom. I lock myself in and start lightly sobbing. After a few minutes I go back to my room to find Toshiro laying back on the floor. "What's wrong with you?"

"Come here," He says as he holds his hands up. I walk toward him and ruffle his hair.

"Stop acting…Toshiro you're heating up!" I said as I look at his face. I turn the light on, and I was right his face was red. I grab him by his waist and I put him on my bed. I pulled my blankets on him. I notice there was a towel and a bowl of water on my table. I touched the water, and it was cold. I run out of the room and filled the bowl of cold water with hot water. I run back into my room without spilling the water. I put the towel in the water, spray it out, and put it on his head. I heard him mumble incoherent things while I was trying to bring his fever down. How did he get a fever anyway? I spend the rest of the night trying to bring the fever down.

"Karin," I heard Toshiro's voice from beside me.

"Hmm," I said as I opened my eyes. He was sitting up on my bed and looking at me with concern.

"Why am I on your bed," He asks.

"You got my fever," I simply answer as I sat up. I stretched my hands up, and look back at him. His face was completely red now.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why is your face red?" I ask. He puts his hand on his mouth. I give a small smirk.

"It couldn't be because of me now could it," I teased him.

"Who knows," He mumbles as he looks down to the floor.

"You can be honest," I joked. He gives me a light smirk.

"Why should I, when the girl beside me isn't being honest either," He says as he pats my head and starts walking to the door.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

"Is it really wrong to be honest?" He asks me. What is he talking about? Does he know about me becoming a shinigami? Or is it fact that we both know each other's feelings?

"What do you me…." I start.

"Shut up," He mumbles as he lightly pecks my lips. It was so quick I couldn't respond. "Why are your lips different?"

"Huh? How is it different?" I ask confused. It can't be he knows what my lips taste like? Maybe this gigai isn't exactly like me.

"Well they taste like something I know, and well it's weird," he states confused.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's nothing," He says as he leaves the room. I look at the door confused. What do my lips taste like?

"KARIN!" My dad yells from downstairs.

"WHAT!" I yell back down.

"COME DOWNSTAIRS!" My dad yells. I go downstairs to see my dad glaring at Toshiro. Didn't Toshiro leave earlier?

"What is it?" I ask.

"What was he doing in your room?" He asks.

"Since when have you cared," I asked sarcastically.

"What did you two do?" My dad asks as he starts to get angry.

"Nothing happened," I said calmly.

"Answer me," Dad asks persistently.

"Nothing happened I was just sick, so Toshiro took care of me," I told him the truth.

"Well if you say so..Toshiro you're not allowed into my daughters room anymore," My dad says as he starts walking upstairs.

"When have you cared," I mumbled. I look at Toshiro who was looking at the floor trying not to look my way.

"Karin, if you want a boyfriend go find yourself someone else. Someone who isn't involved in an arranged marriage," My dad snaps at me. What did he just say? Arranged Marriage? NO way! They are lying to me, trying to get me to stop liking him. Are they? No! I'm, so confused.

"You weren't supposed to tell," Toshiro yells. What! No, no it's not true. I look at him. He wasn't meeting my gaze is he lying?

"You're lying, right?" I ask. Please say no…please.

"Karin it's the truth," my Dad answers.

"Who?" I ask.

"Momo Hinamori," Toshiro mumbles. I think back to the picture in the wall. How happy Toshiro was with her? How lucky….Did he ever actually like me? Or was it because I look somewhat like her?

"Did you actually have feelings for me?" I ask. Tell me the truth. Toshiro?

"Sorry, but no he didn't. You reminded him of Momo," my Dad answers.

"I want to hear it from him," I hiss. I saw my Dad flinch.

"I'm really sorry Karin, but your father is telling you the truth," Toshiro says as he gives me a sad look. Does he pity me? Yes he is! I felt myself go mad for the first time. I mean past normal mad…I was insanly mad…

"GO TO HELL!" I yell at Toshiro. I punched him straight in the face and ran out of the house. I wanted to do something I shouldn't do, and I know exactly what…..

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Gin asks me. I had ran all the way to Aizen's house wanting to run away from my home.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I ask Gin.

"Sure," He says as he moves aside so I could walk in. Gin let me to an extra room, and I stayed in there for who knows how long…

"_KARIN! KARIN!" I heard a blood curling scream calling me. _

"_Scary, It's going to eat me," I heard my voice. I saw what was going on now. I was being chase by a hollow. I look like I was 6 in this event. I was running as fast as I could, but the hollow kept getting close to me. _

"_GET AWAY!" I was yelling. I saw its hand strike up, but the hand never reached me. It had been stopped by none other than Toshiro. _

I woke up in bed crying my heart out. I want to get him out of my head. GET OUT!

"Yes, fall into darkness," I heard a familiar voice. I was suddenly pulled into the wicked world of the hollow inside me.

"Let me out!" I yell at the hollow.

"What are you going to do? You're so weak. You couldn't even have your revenge on that boy that broke your tiny heart," The hollow mocked me. I was getting mad. Why couldn't she stop talking?

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I try to pull myself to reality.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah, did that hit a nerve," she mocks me. I glare at her.

"Who is the one mocking me," I snap at her.

"If that's supposed to be a comeback then you really suck," the hollow says as she gives me a creepy smile. I felt myself flinch.  
"You're a hollow yet you haven't devoured me, who sucks now?" I snap at her.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you," she starts walking toward me with the creepiest glare. I started walking backwards. "Were do you think you're going to run off to?"

She reveals a white blade from her hand. My eyes go wide as she starts running toward me hand raised. Like the first time, I couldn't move from the spot. I felt the blade cut through my skin….

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yell as the pain started getting worse by the minute. After a few minutes the pain subsided. There was no blood, and I was back to the extra room in Aizen's house.

"What's with the screaming?" I heard Gin's voice from the hallway. It took him a few minutes to come into my room. He stares at me with questioning look.

"I had a dream," I answered his question.

"What kind of dream was it?" Gin asks me as he sits down on a chair that was on the end of my bed. He flips the chair so that he was facing me.

"I'm in a river bank covered with lilies, a hollow that looks like the older me, she tries to kill me, but I'm always pulled back into reality," I explain.

"That might be your hollow self trying to take over your body, but unable to do it right now," Gin says. That's my hollow self? The one my zanpaku-to told me was wanting to get my body.

"Can I control my hollow self?" I ask.

"Yes, but you have to train, get stronger, and beat your hollow self," Gin answers.

"When can I start?" I ask.

"Anytime you want," Gin answers as he stands up.

"Can I start tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes, after you tell us the information we need. I'll come tomorrow to lead you to Aizen's chambers for now just relax," Gin says as he starts walking to the door.

"What was Rangiku to you?" I ask him. He stops short in his tracks.

"She was my childhood friend," Gin answers. He was facing the door in a way so that I couldn't tell what his expression was.

"What was your relationship? Did you two have feeling for each other?" I pestered.

"Why are you so interested?" Gin asks me.

"I just want to know what's wrong with that. I mean now that I think about it you and Rangiku would make the best couple," I truthfully told him. I didn't hear a reply from Gin for a while.

"I have the biggest respect for her. I would rather die than let her get killed. I really want her to have the happiest life in the world," Gin says before he opens the door and leaves the room. Biggest respect? He loves her doesn't he. How sweet. I felt myself drift back into sleep.

"_Rangiku!" I saw Gin running to Rangiku. They look like they were 14 years old._

"_Gin, what is it?" Rangiku asks with concern. _

"_I heard you are thinking about becoming a shinigami. Is it true?" Gin asks. Even since so young he smiles like this not showing his emotion._

"_Yes, because I want to help people," Rangiku says as she gives Gin a smile. I saw that Gin had a light blush on his face._

"_It's dangerous," Gin looked like he wanted Rangiku to change her mind, or suddenly say she was joking._

"_I know, but it will be worth it," Rangiku says as she lightly pecks Gin on the cheek. _

"_I don't want anything to happen to you," Gin says as he gives Rangiku a quick kiss on the mouth._

"_What was that for?" Rangiku asks him. She was blushing and had a surprised look on her face._

"_You're so childish," Gin says as he runs off. _

I woke up in bed hearing a loud banging noise. "WHERE IS SHE?" I hear my brother's voice from outside. Why is he here? The door to my room was thrust open reveling a very angry Ichi-nee.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to know where you always disappeared off to whenever you were upset. I can't believe you were with the enemy. Karin, these guys I don't know what lie they are telling you but please stop believing them," Ichi-nee says with a worried tone of voice.

"Lied to me? I believe they haven't done such a thing," I mocked him. _You want to get revenge right?_

"Karin, come home you're not save here," Ichi-nee says as he grabs my hand and starts pulling me out of the room and into the hallway.

"I believe you're the one lying to me," I stated. I felt him freeze under his grasp on my hand. "All of you."

"What do you mean? What did they do to you?" Ichi-nee pestered.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I yell loudly.

"Karin? What's wrong?" Ichi-nee asks confused.


	18. Chapter 18

"Leave the poor girl alone," Aizen suddenly appears behind me.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ichi-nee yells as he holds his hand up into a fist ready to strike.

"ICHIGO! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled angrily.

"Give me a reason to leave," Ichigo asks angrily.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you," I snap. I let go of his grasp and walk past Aizen.

"Karin!" Ichigo yells. Bye-Bye…..

2 weeks later

I was fighting Gin getting stronger by the second.

"Do you really think a weak attack like that would defeat me," Gin lured in the bait. Of course I took it.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I yell as I make stronger and swifter attack with my blade. I haven't learned the name of my zanpaku-to yet, but I'm slowly getting there.

"Really the fact that I haven't gotten one cut proves you wrong," Gin mocks. Our swords connected and I try to move the sword in a way so that he would lose his grip on his sword. It didn't work instead he did it to me. He put his sword underneath my chin. "You're dead."

He puts his sword in his shed. "What's next?" I ask.

"Time for you to practice your kido spells," Gin answers.

"Okay," I said as I sit on the ground legs crossed. "What is it?"

"It's Bakado 77 Tentei. I want you transmit you voice to both me and Aizen," Gin answers.

"Okay," I said. I have already trained at least once all of the kido spells, but Gin says I still have a long way. "BAKADO 77! TENTEI!" I yell before I start speaking to both Gin and Aizen. I break off after what felt like an hour.

"Good, you have a better endurance, and you can speak from long distance. It seems your getting better as the days go by," Gin praises me.

"That's good, I want to hear another story about you and Rangiku," I begged as I sat beside him. I couldn't help but listen to their stories, they were deep and I felt like wanting to help them get together. Though I knew with the way things are going this will be impossible.

"Haven't you gotten tired of these kinds of stories?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Okay….."

_After Rangiku and Gin join Spiritual Arts Academy (the school that helps one become shinigami)_

"_Gin!" Rangiku yells as she hugs Gin from behind. Gin was blushing like crazy even though you couldn't tell from his expression._

"_What is it, Rangiku?" Gin asks._

"_Can you help me with my homework?" Rangiku asks with puppy dog eyes. _

"_I don't mind," Gin says with his usual smile. His smile was sweeter than usual seen by others._

"_Thank you so much," Rangiku says as she runs off after she gives Gin a light kiss on the cheek. After Rangiku left you could see a happy Gin punching his fist in the air as if he has won the lottery._

"_Gin…"_

"Gin!" Kaname interrupts Gin's story. I find myself getting mad.

"What is it?" Gin asks.

"Aizen wishes to see both of you," Kaname simply answers. I glance at Gin wondering why Aizen needed us, but Gin face was expressionless. Gin and I followed Kaname all the way to Aizen's meeting room quietly. A girl with blond hair opened the door for us.

"Karin, Gin it's time to speak about something that has been bothering me," Aizen says as he looks at us with piercing eyes.

""What is it?" I ask. What was bothering him?

"War is coming near, and yet Karin hasn't gotten that far. I think she should have help from someone like Urahara Kisuke. After all he taught Ichigo bankai in just three days," Aizen looks at me. I felt like I was this open book. Like everything I was thinking could be heard by him.

"How will I be able to explain the fact that I'm a shinigami?" I ask. How will I be able to explain that I'm no longer human? How would Ichi-nee react? Will he be mad? No I know he will be mad.

"Who says you have to tell him anything?" Aizen answers coldly. I flinch. He woke up on the wrong side of bed.

"When do you want her to start?" Gin asks for me.

"Tomorrow and Karin you have 4 days to come back here," Aizen says as he dismisses me. I start walking out of the room. "Gin, I need to speak to you."

"Of course," I heard Gin answer. I hadn't know he was following me out until I look back and saw him start walking back to Aizen. What's up with Gin? I got into my gigai.I walk all the way out of the house thinking what am I going to do when I go back? That's the one place my brother likes to hang out, Urahara's shop…

Outside Urahara's shop

I was pacing in front of the store unsure if I should go in or not.

"Kurosaki!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I look to the now opened door to see Rukia staring at me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Rukia, It's been a long time since the last time I saw you," I say as I give her a big smile.

"Yeah,What are you doing here?" She asks confused.

"I'm here to get some candy?" I lied. She looked at me confused.

"Karin, you don't see like the kind of girl who would be here for candy," She says hitting the mark.

"Well they're not for me but for Yuzu. Are you and Ichigo back together?" I ask her. She gave me a small glare.

"No, that idiot also deserves it how could he start talking about how bad my drawings are and how I should start liking something that isn't chappy," She says angrily. Chappy is a rabbit right?

"Don't forget he is a guy he doesn't know how some conversations are sensitive," I state as I walk into the store. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I heard Rukia's voice as I heard her walking away. I walk past the shelves of food, candy, toys, and other appliances.

"Can I help you, Kurosaki?" Urahara suddenly appeared beside me.

"Yes, you see I need help," I said slowly trying not to let something I shouldn't slip out of my mouth.

"What kind of help?" He asks as he opens his fan and puts it in front of his mouth in such a way that half his face was hidden. He gives me a serious look.

"I want to achieve bankai," I said as I noticed how his expression didn't change at all.

"To achieve bankai first you have to be a shinigami, but the fact that you're asking means you are already one. So the question is how did you become a shinigami?" Urahara asks me. What do I say? I didn't even think about it on my way over here. What should I say? What should I say?

"I-I don't know….I don't know how I am a shinigami. One minute I'm normal the next a hollow drags me out of my body to reveal that I'm a shinigami. I don't know how I became one either. I also don't know how I got back into this body," I said innocently, and in a way that sounded like I was telling the truth. Well that's how I thought I sounded.

"You don't know how you became a shingami, but yet you know what bankai is?" Urahara ask questioning my answers.

"My zanpaku-to told me everything I needed to know," I answered. He looks at me for a while then starts walking around.

"Does your brother know you're here?" He asks.

"No he doesn't if he knew he would freak out," I said truthfully.

"How fast do you want to learn bankai?" He asks me.

"However long it took my brother to learn," I said knowing the answer to that. 3 days is how fast my brother learned.

"It's 3 days are you sure you can learn bankai that fast?" He asks.

"I'm a Kurosaki, I can do it," I said as I raise a fist in the air.

"Come this way, it's time for training to begin," He says as he pulls the handle on the floor and jumps down. I follow him. I climb down the ladder making my way down. It felt like I was going down like a turtle. I finally reached the ground after what felt like hours. Yes I mean hours.

"What do I have to do?" I ask as I turn around. Urahara wasn't behind me. Where did he go? "Urahara?"

I start walking slowly but steadily down the rock covered ground. I look behind the mountains of rocks trying to see if Urahara was behind the rocks but he wasn't. I heard a loud thump from where the hatch door was. I look up to see it was closed. I had been tricked he is going to go and get my brother isn't he. I wonder if he locked me in. I would go check but having to climb up, and risking having to climb back down if it isn't open seems like a waste of time. I'm so stupid to have gotten in this mess.

Chapter 7

I lay in the ground bored to death. I wonder how long I'm going to have to wait till Urahara comes back. I suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps from above. The hatch door opened to reveal Toshiro. I look behind him, but there was nobody there.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him. I was mad did he really think I would talk to him after he lied to me. I noticed there was a bruise from where I had punched him on his face. I smirk at that.

"Karin, come back everyone's worried," Toshiro pleads with me.

"Why should I listen to you?" I ask him threatening.

"Maybe I don't have a right to tell you to come back, but Karin we have know each other since we were kids. You know I'm telling the truth," Toshiro says with a pain look on his face.

"I don't know you anymore, and how do we know each other since we were kids, since I have been lied to all my life…You may know me, but I don't know you at all," I snap.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Nothing I just wished you could go back in time to fix yourself, because it's now too late for any connection between us to even be alive," I hiss as I started walking deeper into the rock covered training room.

"KARIN!" I heard him yell.

"What do you want from me?" I ask lowly.


	20. Chapter 20

"I want you to understand that everything is done is for a certain reason, and Karin what I do is for you," I heard him walk away. Everything he does is for me? What does he mean? Why should I care?

"Everything's for me? Is this a joke," I snap at his retreating back. He turns his head toward me and gives me a sad expression. I should be the one giving him that expression after all I'm the one that is hurting.

"Karin, everything is never as it seems," He utters his last words as he left the room. I gaze at his retreating back until the hatch gets shut closed behind him. Why does he say that as if I was some clueless person, as if I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Worse of all Aizen is losing the girl he wants the most. Is this the reason they are in bad terms, because Toshiro is about to get married to Momo. I feel bad for Aizen. I should find a way out here, so that I can help Aizen win the girl he wants. I can't believe one girl can bring war upon men. This shows how much they love her. How much Aizen and Toshiro' s feelings for Momo would make them do anything. I felt like I had been thrown away, when Toshiro broke my heart. I want to help the man that has been telling me the truth from the very beginning. I also want to help Gin and Rangiku, and I can't do that if I'm locked down here.

"HAIDO 63!RAIKOHO!" I said before I pointed my hand up. A massive bolt of electricity lands on the ceiling. The wall crumbles and a few pieces of furniture, rugs, and wood came down. I go up and land on the floor. The room was empty. I crept out of the room, and I run down the hall. I turn left, and end up bumping into someone. I sit up, and glare at however I had bumped into. I found myself glaring at my brother Ichigo.

"Karin, how did you get up here?" Ichigo asks me. I didn't answer him.

"Ah, she got out," Urahara says as he appears beside Ichigo. I turn around and start running.

"Karin, you really don't think you can out run us do you," I heard Ichigo from behind me.

"Yeah, I think I can," I mocked as I shunpo to get away from him. I turn right to see a door, and I open it. I didn't expect to see what I saw. The room was filled with shinigami. I saw Rukia, Rangiku,and Toshiro among them. They all had the black shihakusho outfits.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Rangiku asks me. Had I been lied to this whole time? I ignored Rangiku's question and walked across the room. I opened the window and slung my feet over.

"KARIN! GET BACK HERE!" I hear Ichigo yell from the hallway. I jump out, and land lightly on the floor. I start running. I need to get to Aizen's house. I run past buildings, houses, a bridge. I saw Aizen's house just a few blocks away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"I heard a woman scream.I felt the presence that was similar to a hollow's, but was similar to a human. It was weird.

I run to where the commotion was going on. There stood a man with black hair and green eyes, but what stood out the most was his hollow mask that was hanging on the side of his head. It was Ulquiorra, and he stood over a dead woman.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I heard my voice shake. He turned to me, and like the last time I saw him he was expressionless.

"It is none of your concern," he says emotionless.

"Why is she dead? Did you kill her?" I pestered on.

"What would you do if I did," Ulquiorra answers.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"I was ordered to…eliminate weaklings," Ulquiorra answers a bit cautiously.

"Who ordered you?" I asked.

"That is confidential," Ulquiorra snaps as he walks away. What is going on? Was that order from Aizen? Was it?

I ran to Aizen's house, and barged into the room. "Aizen!" I yell. I heard the click clack noises of shoes. A few minutes later Aizen stood in front of me.

"Why do you sound urgent?" Aizen asks me with a worried look.

"Why did I spot Ulquiorra killing a woman?" I ask. Was Aizen the one that ordered him to do it? It couldn't have been him. I also believe it hadn't been Gin.

"What! I told him to go and attack some shinigami," Aizen says with the creepiest smile on his face. I felt myself flinch. I may not be in good terms with Toshiro, my brother, or my dad anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm cold hearted to every other shinigami alive.

"Oh," I found myself saying. I felt somewhat uncomfortable. Something inside of myself told me to go home, and to go somewhere that is far away from here.

"What's wrong? Did you find it offending that I wanted some shinigami dead?" Aizen asks. The silence was threatening. What should I say?

"How much do you like Momo?" I ask him changing the subject.

"Why do you ask?" Aizen ask me. His expression changed from his creepy smile to curiosity.

"Depending on your answer I'll help you win her back," I said confidently.

"What if I say I never cared about her," Aizen implies.

"Then I won't help you," I said as I sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'm guessing you were hoping that I wanted her_, _so that you could have Toshiro. Too bad, because you don't have a choice you will fight," Aizen finishes with a creepy voice. I got up, and walked cautiously to the door.

"Leave me out of this," I stubbornly said as I started running toward the door. I felt something hit my head, and I feel into unconsciousness.

I open my eyes to see I was in a barely lighted room. My head was throbbing like crazy. How hard had Aizen hit me? I slowly sat up. The pain was slowly going away.


	21. Chapter 21

I noticed I was sitting up on a queen sized bed, and that my legs and arms were tied to the bed. This reminds me of something I saw on TV. The door to the room I was on opens. Aizen walks toward me. He was holding a black box on his hands.

"What is that you're holding?" I ask as my body started to shake. I am scared. What is he going to do to me?

"Don't worry this is going to only take a second," AIzen says as I felt myself fall unconscious.

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sounds off a door opening. I look around to find myself in a room that was covered in white walls, and that I was laying on a twin size bed.

"Karin, how are you feeling?" a man with dark brown hair asks me.

"Who are you? Where am I? And who is Karin?" I ask freaking out.

"My name is Aizen. I'm your brother, this is your home, and you're Karin," Aizen answers. Is this man really my brother? I don't know I can't remember anything.

"How come I don't have any memories?" I ask as I tried to remember something …Nothing came. I was an empty shell.

"You fell off a flight of stairs on your way to school, and you got amnesia," Aizen explains. I have amnesia.

"Are you being serious?" I said shocked that I would trip on a flight of stairs. Why am I shocked? I mean the fact that I can't remember my memories proves I don't know how I used to act. Nor know what I have done before.  
"Yes, I'm very serious," Aizen says with a kind smile.

"Can you help me get my memories back?" I ask.

"I will help you out," Aizen says as he leaves the room. Where is he going? Is he leaving me alone? When am I going to get my memory back?

"Karin?" A man with white hair comes into the room.

"Who are you?" I ask as I stare at him confused.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru," the man answers. I stare at him.

"Nice to meet you," I politely said. It felt kind of weird somehow saying that. "How do we know each other? Are we also related?" I ask as I remembered that Aizen said we were siblings.

"No we aren't related I guess you could say we are friends," Gin answered a bit unsure. I looked at him confused.

"You guess we are friends?" I snapped a little. He looks at me as if I had come back. "What is it?"

"Well we did talk a lot before you lost your memories, but you mainly only wanted to hear stories about Rangiku and I," Gin says with a light smile as he said the name Rangiku.

"Rangiku? That name sounds familiar," I said out loud. Gin just looks at me. "Are you going to help me remember or not."

"Of course, so what do you want to know?" Gin asks me.

"Everything, but can you retell me those stories and show me a picture of her to see If I can remember her," I answered.

"Sure I don't mind telling you the stories again, and showing you her picture," Gin says as he sits down on a chair that was close to my bed.

"Can you start right now?" I ask with a smile.

"Sure," Gin answered. "It started…"

_Rangiku and Gin Age: 13 (before Spiritual Arts Academy) _

"_Rangiku,"Gin says as he hugged Rangiku from behind._

"_G-Gin," Rangiku stammers. After a second Gin let's go off Rangiku._

"_What was that for?" Rangiku asks as she turns to face Gin._

"_What I can't hug you now?" Gin jokingly says. _

"_It's not that it's just that I was surprised," Rangiku says with a light blush visible on her face. _

"_Can I get another hug?" Gin pleads. _

"_I-I….S-Sure," Rangiku struggled to say. Gin grabs her hand and pulls her toward him. He wraps his arms around her in a protective way. Rangiku was madly blushing now as her head was now lying on Gin's chest._

"_Rangiku your hair smells good," Gin says as he lays his face on her hair. Rangiku stood there with a blank look on her face as they hugged. Gin brakes up the hug, and leans down to look at Rangiku. _

"_What is it?" Rangiku asks as Gin stares at her._

"_Your whole face is red," Gin says with a light smirk. Rangiku stares at him as he starts walking. "Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah," Rangiku answers as she runs after him. They walk silently down the streets. _

"_Something wrong Rangiku? You seem to be in deep thought about something," Gin says as stops in front of her._

"_I want another hug." Rangiku says as she starts playing with her hair._

"_Sure I don't mind," Gin says as he steps forward. Rangiku walks toward Gin and throws herself at him. She wrapped her hands around Gin. If she had been watching Gin you could see the light blush that was spreading on his face. _

"You really like her don't you?" I ask Gin.

"Yeah, the story I just told you is the day that led me to realize how I liked her," Gin says as I noticed his eyes showed how much he loved Rangiku.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She is helping our enemies," Gin says as his mood changed.

"I want to help you get back together, I don't know why, but I have this strange sensation that I really want to help you two get together," I said with determination.

"Thanks," Gin says as he stood up from his chair. "Aizen will tell you about yourself tomorrow." I nod as he left the room. I felt sleepy. I lie back down on my bed and fell in to sleep.

"...K…Ka….Kar….Kari…KARIN!" I heard someone that I didn't know yell. My eyes sprang open and I found myself staring at an older version of myself.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"AH, you don't remember me," She says sarcastically. Every bone in my body was telling me to run away from her. "DIE!" She lunges at me.

"GET AWAY!" I yell as I got out off my bed and ran out toward the door.

"NO YOU DON'T!" She yells as she grabs my hair and pulls me down roughly. She stares down at me, and out of nowhere starts kicking me in the stomach. I spit out blood from my mouth as she kept kicking me. After a while of kicking my stomach she changes to kicking my face. I felt blood come down my face. Someone help me….Toshiro….

"AAAHHH!" I scream as pain shot through me. I couldn't move.

"KARIN! WAKE UP!" I heard Aizen yell from beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and look to my left.

"It was a dream?" I asked out loud.

"No, it wasn't," Aizen says as he holds out a mirror toward me. I look at myself and I saw blood coming down my face.

"How is possible for that to have happended?" I asked confused and scared.

"It's because you're a shinigami," Aizen spent the rest of the day explaining to me about who I was and who our enemies were.

"Who is Toshiro?" I ask Aizen.

"How do you remember that name?" Aizen asks.

"I don't know I just suddenly remembered the name," I said truthfully.

"That's the name of a guy who betrayed you," Aizen says. A guy who betrayed me….

"Oh," I said. "When can I start working to become stronger? I mean isn't the war going to start soon."

"We can start now," Aizen says as he leaves the room. I get up from the bed and change into a green shirt, some gray shorts, and black converse. I run out off the room and find Aizen waiting in the hallway.

"I'm ready," I said as we walk down into the training area.

30 days later 

I had trained everyday for the past 30 days, and I got to admit I'm pretty strong. I have learned every spell, every possible fighting attack, and I even went and achieved my bankai. Something I heard was sometimes hard to do. I still have trouble concerning the hollow inside myself, but I have managed to deal with it.

"Karin, are you ready?" Gin asks as he comes into my room.

"Yes, I'm ready for our last battle against our enemies," I said with a grin. I took out my soul candy (how she gets out of her body and into her shinigami form.) and swallowed a pill. My soul was pulled out of my body. I grab my body before it falls to the ground and gently set myself onto the ground. My sword was lying on the left side of my hip, and my shinigami outfit which used to be black was now white.

"Let's go," Gin says as he leaves my room, and walks toward the main entrance. I follow after him. It took us only a few seconds to get there.

"It's time for victory to be in our hands. It's time for the soul society to pay for all the pain they inflicted on us. Let's go and win this war, and will victory give us glory," Aizen says before he opens the door, and starts running down the streets. Everyone runs after him. I jump up and start running on a power line. Gin stayed by my side the whole time.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" an old man with long white hair and a cane in his hand says as he walks toward us. He was followed by a bunch of shinigami. He looked like an easy victory. I think some of my allies thought that to because some guys launched at him. The old man hit all of them in one clean sweep. I guess I shouldn't judge in appearance. After all I can tell how powerful they all are. I grin. This is going to be so much fun. A man charged at me, and I easily knocked him out.

"Karin, be careful," Gin says as he runs past me. I saw him start fighting with a guy with orange hair. Something about that guy was familiar. What was it? I didn't get to think too much of it, because a girl with black hair lunged at me.

"That was a nice try," I mocked her. I saw her get angry.

"You shouldn't try to get on my nerves, because I can kill you easily," She snaps as she swings her sword at me. I dodge easily.

"I may not be so easy to defeat," I said as I swung my sword to her chest. She blocks with her own sword, and pushes me back.

"Maybe I should say my name after all I'm going to be the one that kills you," She says with ignorance.

"Go ahead I want to know, because you're the one who isn't going to breath another day," I mocked with a sinister smile.

"Go to hell! It's Soi Fon," She snaps as she swings her sword toward my side. I stop the sword with my bare arm. "What the…"


	23. Chapter 23

"Bye, Bye!" I said as I pulled the sword out of her hand, and kicked her in the stomach. She collided on a wall. I flash step toward her, and raised my sword in the air ready to strike.

"SOI FON!" A woman with purple hair says as she kicks me on the side. I stab my sword on the ground so that I don't end up sliding toward a wall. She turns to look at me, and I swear her eyes go big. She looked surprised to see me.

"What's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost," I said with a smirk.

"Karin? Soi Fon isn't this one of your students?" the woman says as she turns to look at Soi Fon.

"Yeah, but this is business. I don't care I it's one of my students if they are soul societies enemies they aren't welcomed," Soi Fon says with a glare my way. She looks familiar.

"How do I know you?" I ask the woman.

"When you came to Urahara's shop I meet you once," She answers.

"Sorry I don't remember going to his shop. Mind giving me your name?" I ask as I swing my sword onto my shoulder.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin," She answers as she stares at me. She looked confused. I swing my sword like a mad woman. She dodged the deadly blows, but she never seemed to dodge the small cuts. She tries to kick me, but I judge. My sword was holding me back in this fight as I dodged. Don't get me wrong it help when she got injured. I put my sword on its sheath, and kicked her straight in the stomach. She dodge by grabbing my leg with both of her hands. I kick off the ground and kick her with my other leg hitting her in the head. She flew and hit a building.

"Yoruichi-sama!" I heard Soi Fon yell as I saw her run past me. I leave the scene, and run off to pick a stronger fight.

"HEY! ARRANCAR!" I heard a girl yell. I look behind and saw a girl with black hair tied up in a bun.

"Hey shinigami-san," I mocked. She gives me a glare, and then I saw her gasp.

"Why don't you have a mask?" She asks.

"You want me with my mask on? That's rare after all I have more power with it on than without it," I said dodging her question.

"Answer me!" She suddenly yells. She took out her sword and pointed it toward me. "Or I'll make you!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I ask.

"It's none of your business!" She yells as she lunges at me. I dodge to the right easily dodging the attack. I kick her to the ground, and run toward her.

"You know you're not even worthy to fight! You're so weak!" I yell as I swung my sword toward her.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurosaki!" a guy with white hair and teal eyes says as he blocks the attack. He was kneeling on the ground having barely any struggle from blocking my attack. This was going to be a fun battle.

"Who are you calling a Kurosaki?" I yell as backed away some. He looks at me weirdly.

"Unless you gave up your Kurosaki name, then I believe you are Miss Kurosaki," He says with a small smile.

"Are we ever going to fight?" I said as I ran toward him, and swung my sword at him. He blocks, and moves back. Is this guy a wimp? "Hey aren't you going to fight seriously?"

"Why should I?" He asks. I felt my anger rising. What the hell is this shinigami the biggest wimp in the world.

"I'm your enemy!" I yell as I kept swinging my sword at him. He easily dodges them.

"Kurosaki, do you really find it that easy to swing your sword at me?" He asks as I noticed his eyes showed pain. Why is he in pain? I don't even know the guy.

"Why should it be hard I don't know you," I said as I step back a few steps. I noticed the girl from earlier longing at me the last second. I step back ,but she just follows me. She tilts the sword my way, but I lift my sword and knock her sword out off her hands. She starts to do a kido sign.

"STOP IT! HINAMORI STOP IT!" I heard the boy from behind me yell at her. She stops and looks at him shocked.

"Toshiro?"She asks confused.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Toshiro says with determination.

"She is our enemy why are you protecting her?" Hinamori asks.

"Because she is the girl I love," Toshiro says as he walks toward me. What is he talking about? We are enemies aren't we?

"What are you saying? This is the first time I have ever met you, so how can you love me?" I ask confused. Toshiro looks at me with such pain that makes my heart throb.

"You seriously don't know me," Toshiro says as he looks at me.

"Like I said this is the first time I have ever met you," I repeated.

"Memory lost?" Hinamori steps in. I look at her.

"I can't remember my past is that such a big deal," I said as I shrug my shoulders.

"You can't remember…" Toshiro says as I noticed his eyes were covered by his bangs now. "Hinamori can you go help Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes, but I don…"

"Go!" Toshiro says as he interrupts Hinamori. I saw her flinch a bit.

"If that's what you want," Hinamori says as she runs off.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why did you want me alone so badly?" I ask curiously.

"I wanted to see if I could help bring your memories back," He answers.

"You could have done that with her there," I simply said. "Or are you going to do something embarrassing?"

"Who knows," Toshiro says with a smirk. I saw a light blush was spreading across his cheeks. Why is he blushing?

"I don't take those kind of answers," I yell as I swing my sword at him. He steps back. I step forward, and swing again. He catches my sword with his bare hand. I felt my eyes go wide as I saw the blood that was starting to fall. I felt like I regretted what I had just done, but I don't get why?

"Karin, your memories will come back," He says as he pulls my sword yanking me along with it forward. My sword was way past his head, and his face was really close to mine. I felt my face go hot. With his free hand he cups my cheek, and gives me a light kiss on my mouth. It felt really good, but why I'm I enjoying it so badly, when I don't even know the guy? Do I? I push him back, and I glare at him.

"What the heck!" I yell angrily.

"You really can't remember," He says as he suddenly knocks the sword out of my hand, and pulls me in to a hug. I felt so warm and protected. "We have know each other since we were little kids."

"You're that guy Aizen told me that had betrayed me," I said as I remembered what Aizen told me a long time ago.

"I never betrayed you. I have always felt the same way about you, but sometimes you confuse me. I can't understand where you're going with somethings," Toshiro says as I felt his warm breath in my neck.

"You can't understand me! I can't understand you!" I yell as I tried to get out of his hug. He was too strong I couldn't break free.

"You remember me?" Toshiro asks.

"No I don't! Those words just slipped out of my mouth without my consent," I said as my head in the end ended up on his chest.

"You know how I said you aren't very honest?" He asks.

"No," I answered bluntly.

"Well I meant why can't you admit what you're feeling and what you think. I want the real you. The one I grew up with. The one I fell for," Toshiro says as he pulls back a little to look at me. I look at his eyes, and they revealed a lot. He was being honest. He really did feel all those emotions toward me.

"That was…" I suddenly felt a pang of pain. I grab a hold of his shirt gripping hard as the pain filled my senses.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned. I felt a bunch of memories come into my head. I can't take any more. "Karin?"

"I-It h-hurts," I tried to say. I felt myself lurch forward and faint.

"KARIN!" I heard someone familiar yell. I saw the image of an orange haired boy. I heard myself call him brother. He isn't my brother it's Aizen who is. A bunch of memories came to my head. I saw myself in every one of them. Aizen is the liar here. I am not related to him. He was only using me to win this war. I can't believe I let myself fall under his control. I open my eyes and found myself staring at a worried Toshiro.

"What's wrong with you? It's not like I was dying," I said teasing him.

"What I can't worry about you?" Toshiro says as he gives me a small smile.

"Worry only when I'm highly injured," I said stubbornly. After all I don't like it when people worry about me.

"You really don't like it when people worry about you," Toshiro says as he helps me up.

"You really know me well don't you," I said as I grab his hand and start running.

"Kurosaki? Where are you going?" Toshiro asks.

"To get this war over with," I said as I spotted Gin. I saw he was fighting Rangiku.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" I yell at them. I run toward them and knocked their swords off their hands.

"Karin?" Rangiku asks the minute she saw me.

"BAKUDO 1! Sai!" I yell as both of them fell down at the same time. "Until you two talk make up you'll be stuck like this," I said before I started walking away.

"If you're not here how will the kido spell break?" Rangiku yells at me.

"I don't need to be here for it to break. It breaks on its own," I yell as I started running. After a few minutes I saw Aizen fighting with my brother.

"We shouldn't get in the middle of this fight," Toshiro says as he stops me from going anywhere near the fight.

"But..." I started.

"I know you want to fight him for revenge against everything he did wrong, but your brother has it under control. Also revenge never ends well," Toshiro says calmly. I saw the battle unfold in front of me and I was amazed by how my brother fought. After fighting back and forth my brother finally won.

"Amazing…" I finally said.

"That is the hard efforts your brother gives to protect everyone from danger," Toshiro states. I turn my gaze to Toshiro, and find him looking at me.

"The war is finally over. We defeated the one behind it all," I said as I blush as he keeps staring at me.

"You really aren't honest," Toshiro says with a shake of his head.

"Huh?" I said as I look at him weirdly.


	25. Chapter 25

"You got to work on your honesty," Toshiro says as he pulls me in to a kiss as the sun starts to go down. As I kissed him I felt the kido spell on Gin and Rangiku disappeared. They finally let it out. I break away from Toshiro.

"What happened to the fact you're engaged to Momo?" I ask.

"It was a lie," Toshiro says cautiously.

"Was it a lie that you like me?" I ask.

"No, I have liked you since we were kids," Toshiro says truthfully.

"Good," I said as I kissed him on the spot. "Because if you had been lying who knows what would have happened to you."

"I don't think I like the sound of that," He says as he kissed me.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Ichi-nee yell from behind Toshiro.

Everything went smoothly after that. I did get yelled at for becoming a shinigami, but I think it was worth it. I can finally be with Toshiro. Every day is bliss for me. The one thing I don't like is all the makeup work I have to do for school. I had also heard Rangiku and Gin are finally together. My brother still has to go through the breaking up and getting back together with Rukia, but they always seem to make it work. Life isn't always easy. It has its difficulties, but once you go through them you become stronger. You get closer to that one goal in sight.


End file.
